The Time Between Us
by Khachoelf
Summary: Tragedi masa lalu yang terpendam selama sepuluh tahun, tiba-tiba saja terkuak secara perlahan bersama dengan kehadirannya. Pertemuan singkat dirinya dengan seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun menjadi awal kisah pelik itu terungkap.
1. Chapter 1

Sepatu kets putih mengantar langkahnya, menyusuri jalanan sempit menuju tempatnya berteduh hampir sepanjang hidupnya. Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah bangunan sederhana, catnya nampak kusam dan mulai mengelupas menandakan bahwa usia bangunan itu sudah cukup tua.

Sejenak ia memandang bangunan tua yang ia sebut rumah. Matanya bergerilya, sedikit bergidik ketika menemukan sebuah celah dijendela.

Pantas saja semalam udaranya dingin sekali, ternyata kacanya pecah. Hahh.. pasti ulah anak-anak nakal itu lagi. gumamnya dalam hati.

Ia melenggang mendekati pintu. Merogoh kunci dalam saku baju hangatnya, tak berapa lama ia menemukannya. Membuka pintu dan melepas sepatunya sembarang, ia lempar tas selempang yang sejak tadi bertengger dibahunya keatas kursi lapuk diruang tamu rumah.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, apa yang ia lakukan setelah itu selalu sama. Mandi, memasak makan malam dengan menu yang sama setiap harinya, apalagi kalau bukan ramyeon dan lalu tidur.

Rutinitas membosankan, tapi bukankah kehidupan diperkotaan mayoritas seperti itu? Mereka hidup seperti robot, hidup bukan untuk mencari kebahagiaan tapi mencari cara bagaimana agar mereka bisa bertahan. Memenuhi kebutuhannya akan kepuasan lahiriyah, tanpa peduli kalau sebenarnya batin mereka kehausan dan kelaparan.

Kini yeoja itu tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Matanya menatap lurus kearah langit-langit ruangan. Senyap, tak ada suara sedikitpun kecuali deru nafasnya yang mendominasi pendengaran. Angannya melayang, tiba-tiba ia merindukan orang-orang yang kini sudah tak ada lagi disampingnya.

"Eomma… appa… Hyun Hwa-ya…"

Bibir mungilnya menyerukan nama-nama yang selama ini selalu menjadi penyemangatnya. Menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia masih bertahan hidup dalam kesendirian.

"Berjanjilah, kau harus hidup bahagia sayang…" Suara eomma seakan berputar dalam otaknya. Menggali kembali kenangan yang selama ini terpatri abadi dalam benaknya.

Kenangan ketika semuanya berubah, ketika harapannya hancur dan kehidupannya seakan runtuh seketika.

"Telah terjadi kecelakaan dijalan Samsungdong yang melibatkan dua buah kendaraan pribadi berplat nomor 37xxx dan 42xxx. Belum diketahui jumlah korban jiwa karena keadaan kedua kendaraan yang masih terperangkap didasar jurang oleh karena itu pihak kepolisian mengalami kesulitan dalam melakukan evakuasi."

Sepuluh tahun lalu. Sebuah kecelakaan tragis menimpa keluarganya, eomma, appa, dan juga adik kesayangannya. Appa dan Hyun Hwa adiknya tewas seketika ditempat kejadian sedangkan eomma sempat dibawa kerumah sakit walaupun akhirnya beliau juga meninggal.

Tapi ia tetap merasa bahwa dirinya beruntung, setidaknya ia sempat mendengar suara eomma sebelum eomma menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Sebuah janji yang harus ia tepati. Janji untuk terus hidup bahagia.

"Eomma, aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk terus hidup. Tapi untuk bahagia… maafkan aku eomma…" Suaranya bergetar, kristal bening meluncur dari ujung maniknya.

Ia menarik selimbut yang sejak tadi menutup sebagian tubuhnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai keujung kepala. Isakan teredam didalamnya. Ia menangis, lagi. hampir setiap malam sebelum tidur ia selalu seperti itu.

Perlahan suara iasakannya semakin pelan dan akhirnya menghilang. Nampaknya ia menangis hingga terlelap.

Kabut tebal membumbung diudara, langit masih tampak gelap. Lampu tidur dirumah-rumah yang ada disepanjang lintasan sepedanya masih banyak yang menyala menandakan penghuninya masih terlelap dalam tidur.

Tapi tidak dengannya, seperti biasa setiap fajar ia akan bekerja sebagai pengantar koran dan susu. Pekerjaan yang sudah ia tekuni sejak sepuluh tahun lalu.

Ia mengayuh sepedanya sedikit lebih cepat karena daftar rumah pelanggan yang harus dikunjunginya hari ini bertambah cukup banyak dari biasanya. Beban sepedanyapun bertambah karena kotak susu yang ia bawa hari ini lebih banyak.

"Rumah terakhir… "

Ia meletakkan dua buah kotak susu didepan pintu sebuah rumah. "Selesai."

Senyumannya mengembang, akhirnya pekerjaan pertamanya selesai. Pekerjaan pertama? Ya, pekerjaan pertama, masih banyak pekerjaan-pekerjaan lain yang menunggunya setiap hari. Bukannya ia serakah akan uang, ia hanya tak mau banyak menghabiskan waktunya dirumah. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk dan kesepian.

"Hwa young-ah! Ini bayaranmu hari ini, dan ini." Ahjussi memberikan lembaran uang dan sekotak susu pada Hwa Young.

"Gomawo Kim ahjussi-ku yang tersayang.." Hwa Young tersenyum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan ahjussi kedepan dan kebelakang seperti anak kecil. Ahjussi hanya balas tersenyum melihat tingkah Hwa Young yang selalu beraegyo dihadapannya.

Hwa Young sudah menganggap Ahjussi sebagai keluarganya sendiri karena selama ini sejak keluarganya meninggal Ahjussi lah yang selalu membantunya, memberinya pekerjaan, dan bahkan membantu membayar uang sekolah Hwa Young ketika Hwa Young masih di High School.

Hwa Young beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya bekerja dipagi hari, ia mengayuh sepedanya santai menuju tempat bekerjanya yang kedua. Sepedahnya berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan kecil. Didepannya banyak terdapat sepeda motor yang terparkir rapi. Hwa Young memarkirkan sepedanya diantara deretan sepeda motor disana, tak lupa sebelum masuk ia mengunci ban sepeda kesayangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ooh, Hwa Young-ah wasseo?" Terdengar sapaan dari salah satu namja yang tengah berdiri didekat pintu sambil membawa tumpukan berkas ditangannya yang sepertinya hendak ia antar.

"Ne, pagi-pagi begini sudah ada barang yang harus diantar?" Hwa Young menatap tumpukan berkas tadi dengan takjub.

"Eoh, aku pergi dulu, aku harus mengantarnya dengan cepat." Lelaki tersebut berjalan keluar, Hwa Young membantunya membukakan pintu.

"Gomawo Hwa Young-ah," imbuh lelaki tadi sambil berjalan keluar menuju salah satu sepeda motor yang terparkir dihalaman.

"Cheonmaneyo, hati-hati ahjussi!" Hwa Young sedikit berteriak ketika lelaki tadi mulai menjauh dari hadapannya.

Hwa Young berjalan mendekat kearah meja panjang diruangan itu, ada beberapa orang disana ada juga yang baru sampai, dan semuanya laki-laki.

"Annyeong Hwa Young-ah!"

"Annyeong oppa.."

"Ommo, uri Hwa Young-i wasseo?"

"Ne,"

Setiap ada sapaan yang mengarah padanya, Hwa Young selalu membalasnya dengan ramah. Ia berteman baik dengan semua rekan kerja walaupun semuanya laki-laki.

"Hwa Young-ah!" seseorang berteriak dari arah meja, ia meletakkan gagang telepon. Sepertinya ia baru saja menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"Ne, Boss!" Hwa Young menjawab dengan antusias, sedikit berlari kecil ia menghampiri lelaki paruh baya yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ada tugas untukku Boss?" Tanya Hwa Young.

"Ne, pergilah kealamat ini." Boss menyodorkan selembaran ditangannya pada Hwa Young. Hwa Young membacanya dengan teliti.

"Aku harus ambil barang kealamat ini?" Hwa Young bertanya dengan sebelah alisnya yang naik.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Tentu saja! dan antarkan secepat mungkin ke Paran Senior High School."

"Mereka orang kaya kenapa harus menggunakan jasa pengantar barang kecil seperti kita?"

"Ya! Kau menghina perusahaanku?!" Boss sedikit berteriak ketika mendengar nada bicara Hwa Young yang bermaksud menyindirnya. Melihat kejahilannya berhasil membuat Boss marah, Hwa Young menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya dan segera menyambar kunci motor yang tergantung berjajar dengan kunci motor lainnya.

Ia berlari keluar, tapi saat baru mencapai bibir pintu Hwa Young membalikkan tubuhnya seraya berteriak.

"Boss! Kau terlihat lebih tua dari umurmu! Aku sarankan agar kau jangan marah-marah terus! Saranghaeyo Boss!" Hwa Young membentuk love sign dengan kedua tangannya yang ia satukan diatas kepalanya dan lalu berlari keluar.

Wajah Boss yang awalnya tegas berubah melunak, bahkan tampak ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah salah satu pegawainya yang selalu dapat membuatnya senang.

Hwa Young bediri didepan gerbang sebuah rumah. Gerbangnya tinggi dan bahkan rumah didalamnya tidak terlihat kecuali jika kita berdiri sedikit lebih jauh dari sana.

Hwa Young menekan bell beberapa kali, matanya mencuri pandang disela pagar. Kenapa harus menggunakan jasa pengantar barang, padahal aku yakin banyak sekali pelayan didalam sana.

Seseorang berjalan kearah pagar dengan sebuah paper bag ditangannya. Ia membuka pintu gerbang perlahan.

"Annyeonghaseo.." Sapa Hwa Young ramah setelah pintu gerbang terbuka.

"Ye, Annyeonghaseo. Apakah agasshi dari jasa pengantar barang? "

"Ye,"

"siapa namamu agassi?"

"Namaku? Ah, Ryu Hwa Young imnida."

Laki-laki tersebut tampak menautkan kedua alisnya. Hwa Young tersenyum kaku menanggapi tatapan yang dipikirnya aneh. Kenapa ahjussi ini menatapku seperti itu?

"Ah, Choseonghamnida. Agassi tolong antarkan ini. aku mohon secepat mungkin."

"Ye, tentu saja. Aku akan mengantarkannya dengan cepat." Hwa Young tersenyum sambil memperagakan sesuatu yang ia sebut 'cepat' dengan tangannya.

Hwa Young memberi hormat sekilas lalu berjalan kearah sepeda motor, belum sampai lima langkah ia menghentikan langkahnya, cepat-cepat ia berlari kembali kearah lelaki tadi.

"Chogiyo ahjussi, kepada siapa aku harus memberikan ini?" Hwa Young lupa menanyakan kepada siapa ia harus mengirimkan paper bag itu. Hwa Young mengankat paper bag dan menunjuknya dengan telunjuk tangan kirinya.

Lelaki tadi tersenyum lembut melihat wajah polos Hwa Young. Ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Cho Kyuhyun, tolong antarkan pada Cho Kyuhyun. Ia bilang ia akan menunggu digerbang sekolah."

Hwa Young mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, ia mengulas senyumnya dan segera bergegas menuju Paran Senior High School.

Digerbang sekolah Paran Senior High School, seorang namja bersandar pada tembok samping gerbang. Sebuah headphone terpasang dikedua belah telinganya. Rambut coklatnya nampak berantakkan seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang trouble maker disekolah. Wajah datarnya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya enggan untuk menyapa.

Suara deru mesin motor terdengar mendekat kearahnya. Kyuhyun melepas headphone nya, matanya lekat menatap benda tersebut. Air mukanya yang tadi datar perlahan mulai berubah, sebuah senyuman kecil terukir dibibirnya, namun berlainan dengan itu maniknya meredup.

Hwa Young turun dari motor, ia membuka baghasi yang terletak dibagian belakang motornya. Sebuah paper bag ia keluarkan dari sana. Kepalanya berputar kekanan dan kekiri mencari seseorang bernama Kyuhyun yang ahjussi tadi bilang menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Aishh, ahjussi tadi bilang dia menunggu disini…"

Hwa Young menggerutu karena tak juga menemukan seseorang bernama Kyuhyun itu. Sementara namja yang sejak tadi bersandar didinding perlahan mendekatinya. Setelah berdiri tepat dibelakang Hwa Young ia menepuk pundak Hwa Young.

Hwa Young membalik tubuhnya, menatap haksaeng yang berdiri tegap didepannya dari balik helm yang masih ia gunakan. Apa dia yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?

"Kenapa lama sekali? Cihh, apanya yang express bahkan aku lihat motor bututmu berjalan seperti siput." Kyuhyun berdecih meremehkan. Matanya bergantian menatap seseorang dihadapannya dan juga sebuah sepeda motor yang terparkir tepat dibelakang pemiliknya.

"Mwo?! Siput?!" pekik Hwa Young, namun segera ia tahan teriakannya agar tak terlalu keras, ia tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Kau seorang Yeoja?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedua belah alisnya yang saling bertaut.

"Memangnya menurutmu aku ini apa hmm?"

"Entahlah, perawakanmu tampak aneh… " kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. Matanya tak lepas menatap Hwa Young dari atas hingga bawah.

"Mwo?! Aneh?" Suara Hwa Young terdengar mengeras, ia menarik helmnya cepat. Matanya terbelalak marah. "Kau bilang aku aneh?!" tukas Hwa Young lagi.

Kyuhyun mundur satu langkah setelah sadar kalau yeoja dihadapannya ini tengah marah.

"Kau Cho kyuhyun?" tanya Hwa Young sarkatis.

Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya! Tu-an mu-da Cho-Kyu-Hyun yang ter-hor-mat!" Hwa Young berteriak tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

"ini milikmu?" tanya Hwa Young lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk sebagai perwakilan dari jawabannya.

Hwa Young menyeringai, Kyuhyun bergidik melihat seringaian yeoja dihadapannya. Seringaianku pasti kalah dengan seriangaiannya yang terlihat seperti ratu setan itu.

Hwa Young melempar paper bag yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ketanah. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang melihatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Seringaiannya bertambah lebar ketika Kyuhyun tampak tak berkutik dengan tindakannya yang diluar dugaan.

Rasakan ini tuan muda!

sepatu cats putih milik Hwa Young mendarat sempurna diatas paper bag milik Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyuhyun berteriak melihat paper bag yang berisi baju olah raga miliknya kini tampak lusuh karena diinjak oleh hwa Young.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku menginjak paper bag milikmu tuan muda! Isinya baju olah raga bukan?" Nada bicara Hwa Young meremehkan. Ia kembali menyeringai.

Dalam sekali hentakkan Hwa young menendang paper bag yang ada dibawah kakinya, semua isinya berhamburan didepan gerbang sekolah. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan semua orang yang mengarah padanya dan juga Kyuhyun, ia sudah terlalu marah untuk mepedulikan sekitarnya.

Hwa Young melenggang meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih shock. Ia kembali mengenaklan helmnya dan hendak menyalakan mesin sepeda motornya.

"Ya! Ryu Hwa Young!"

"WAE?!" Hwa Young balas berteriak lebih kencang.

Telunjuk Kyuhyun mengarah tepat kearah Hwa Young, "Kau harus mengganti semuanya!"

"Aku akan menggantinya tuan muda! Kau datang saja kekantorku aku menunggumu!" Hwa Young menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Eoh, dan satu lagi. kesialanmu belum berakhir tuan muda. Aku rasa kau harus menerima satu lagi amukan seseorang,"

Mendengar ucapan Hwa Young Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah baju olah raganya, ia baru sadar akan satu hal. Yoo sonsaengnim.

Hwa Young menyeringai dibalik helmnya dan lalu melajukan sepeda motornya meninggalkan pelataran Paran Senior High School.

Bayangan Hwa Young semakin jauh dari pandangan kyuhyun. Bibir Kyuhyun mengulum sebuah senyuman. Ia menatap baju olah raganya yang berserakan dan mengambilnya.

"Drrtttt.. drrtttt"

Kyuhyun merogoh handphone yang ada disaku blazernya.

"Yeoboseo.."

"Yeoboseo ahjussi,"

"Apakah paketnya sudah sampai?"

"Sudah ahjussi,"

"Untuk apa seragam olah raga? Kau tak pernah ikut pelajaran itu tuan muda… dan gadis itu,"

"Shutt, jangan diteruskan ahjussi. Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku,"

Sementara itu Hwa Young tampak memikirkan sesuatu, ada sesuatu yang janggal terjadi. Dari mana dia tahu namaku? Boss? Atau ahjussi dirumahnya itu? Hwa Young menggelengkan kepalanya, pasti dari ahjussi, ahjussi tadikan tahu namaku.

.  
.

Beberapa siswa berlarian mengelilingi lapangan sekolah dengan pakaian olah raga yang mereka kenakan. Senda gurau terdengar mewarnai kegiatan mereka, adapula yang bergosip ria, membicarakan isu-isu yang tengah hangat diperbincangkan disekolah ataupun topik-topik yang mereka anggap menarik.

Ujung rambut coklatnya berayun mengikuti arah tiupan angin. Maniknya menatap lurus kearah lapangan luas didepannya, ia menatap satu persatu tingkah teman-temannya. Mencoba membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia ada diposisi yang sama. Berlari kesana kemari, tertawa sepuasnya, melakukan apapun yang ia suka.

Sebelum lamunan merenggut semua kesadarannya, ia segera mengarahkan perhatiannya kearah handphone nya, mengutak ngatiknya dan lalu memasangkan headphone yang sejak tadi tersambung ke handphone dikedua telinganya, ia menyetel MP3 di handphone nya dengan volume penuh seolah tak ingin ada suara lain yang menyusup ditelinganya.

Sebuah melody berputar. Menyembunyikan semua suara dari luar sana, mengalun, menggetar gendang telinganya. Kyuhyun, ia mulai tenggelam dalam kesepiannya. Perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan manik hitamnya, hembusan nafasnya teratur menandakan kedamaian tengah melingkupinya.

"Appa… " Kyuhyun kecil memanggil appa yang berdiri tepat disamping ranjangnya, appa memunggungi Kyuhyun. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat tangan appa yang terkepal kuat disamping tubuhnya.

"Appa…" sekali lagi Kyuhyun memanggil sang appa. Namun lagi-lagi appa tak memberikan tanggapan apapun.

"App-"

"Wae?"

Akhirnya appa membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Melihat itu senyuman Kyuhyun berkembang dibibir pucatnya. Namun seketika senyuman itu lenyap setelah dilihatnya raut sang appa yang merah padam seolah menahan marah.

"App-"

"Berhenti memanggilku appa! kau bukan anakku!"

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar teriakan appa disadarinya ia meremas selimbut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya menyalurkan seluruh ketakutan yang ia rasakan.

"Apa salah Donghae dan Hana hingga mereka harus menukar nyawa mereka dengan nyawamu yang tak berguna itu?! APA SALAH MEREKA?!"

Tubuh appa merosot hingga berlutut dilantai, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku mendengar teriakan appa yang bertubi-tubi menghantamnya, melukainya. Air mata menggenang dipelupuk membuat pandangannya menjadi buram.

Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun terangkat kedada sebelah kirinya, menepuk-nepuknya keras mencoba menghilangkan sesak dan rasa sakit disana. Bukannya membaik, rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi membuatnya meringis dan terbatuk bersamaan, bersama itupula air matanya mulai berjatuhan semakin deras.

Kyuhyun meringis, tangan kanannya terangkat meremas dada sebelah kirinya dan tangan kirinya segera mengambil botol berisi pil berjumlah cukup banyak dari saku blazernya, mengambil satu butir dari sana dan menenggaknya.

Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, tampak susah payah Kyuhyun mengatur napasanya. Keringat dingin bercucuran didahinya, tangan kanannya masih tetap meremas dada sebelah kirinya mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit. Dan sepertinya pil yang tadi ia minum mulai bekerja, wajahnya yang tadi menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan kini mulai berangsur tenang.

"Kyuhyun-ah," sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak kyuhyun, kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap orang yang telah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit yang sudah ia anggap temannya sejak kecil.

"Yoo sonsaengnim," Suara kyuhyun terdengar sedikit bergetar. Yoo sonsaengnim menautkan kedua alisnya, ia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas headphone nya dan menggantungkannya dileher.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yoo Sonsaengnim cemas. Tangan Yoo sonsaengnim beralih ketangan Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana, kkokjonghajimaseyo…" Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan guru olah raganya.

"Jangan berbohong, kau pikir aku tidak meperhatikanmu sejak tadi?" nada bicara Yoo sonsaengnim terdengar mendesak, mendengar itu Kyuhyun hanya meringis memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Hanya sedikit… hmm, hanya sedikit sakit," akhirnya Kyuhyun mengaku namun senyuman tak lepas ia berikan pada namja berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Kita pulang saja sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu.."

"Tidak mau, lagi pula ini bukan apa-apa, naneun gwenchana jincha jincha gwenchana." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada manja membuat Yoo sonsaengnim terkekeh dibuatnya.

"hei ahjussi cepat kembali kelapangan. Kau lihat, mereka mulai memandangi kita."

"Kau kurang ajar Cho Kyuhyun! Aku ini gurumu!"

"Arra, Joon Sang ahjussi. Tapi sekarang aku sedang berbicara sebagai keponakanmu,"

"Panggil aku samchon!"

"Samchon ahjussi." kata Kyuhyun pendek mendengar perintah guru sekaligus samchonnya itu.

Yoo sonsaengnim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata kurang ajar kyuhyun, ia sudah tak asing lagi mendapat perlakuan tak sopan dari keponakan satu-satunya itu.

"Aishh, kau ini. Arra, sebaiknya kembalilah kekelas, udara disini sangat dingin. Beritahu Kim ahjussi agar tak usah menjemput, biar hari ini aku yang mengantarmu pulang."

"Siap laksanakan Boss!" seru Kyuhyun.

Yoo sonsaengnim beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dan berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian pamannya dengan pandangan sedu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku sekarang jika kau tak ada paman.

Bell sekolah berdering panjang menandakan jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Semua siswa berebutan menuju pintu keluar, berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju gerbang dan mereka berhamburan disana.

Sepasang mata sayu melihat pemandangan tersebut dari jendela kelas, tak ada ekspresi yang ia tunjukan. Wajah datarnya seolah mewakili semua rasa yang ada didadanya. Apa yang ia lihat, apa yang ia rasakan. Ia seolah sudah tak tahu lagi harus seperti apa ia mengungkapkan semua itu.

Amarah, air mata, semuanya seakan telah habis dan tak tersisa lagi. Lalu bagaimana dengan tawa dan senyuman sebenarnya? Entahlah sepertinya ia lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum dan tertawa yang berasal dari hati. Selama ini ia hanya melakukannya dan menggunaknnya sebagai topeng hingga waktu mengikis semua itu sampai sekarang.

Keadaan sekolah mulai sepi. Ia masih betah berdiam diri dibangkunya, sebuah tempat duduk yang terletak diujung ruangan, matanya menatap lurus kearah jendela yang terletak tepat disamping kirinya. Kali ini ia tak menyumpal telinganya dengan benda apapun. Ia menikmati kesendiriannya, menikmati desir angin dari jendela yang terbuka. Hembusan angin yang menyentuh pori-pori kulitnya menelusup menyisipkan rasa dingin disana.

"Satu jam." Sebuah suara mengganggu ketenangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap orang yang berdiri dibibir pintu, orang itu yang baru saja menginterupsi ketenangannya. Tahu siapa ia, Kyuhyun hanya menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya. Yang ditatap balik memperlihatkankan smirk seperti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Kau mau membuatku mati bosan tuan muda?" ledek seseorang yang kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku Kyuhyun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dibangku tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangkupkan dagunya diatas kedua telapak tangannya. Mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Samchon…." Kyuhyun mengayun setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Menampakkan aegyonya dan menghilangkan smirk yang tadi berkembang dibibirnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan luluh dengan aegyo gagalmu itu? No! Tidak akan pernah Kyuhyun-ah!" Yoo sonsaengnim menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri menegaskan apa yang barusaja ia katakan. "Ingat, aku bukan Kim ahjussi arrasseo?!" tukasnya lagi.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya yang tadi bertumpu diatas meja, kini sepasang tangan kurus itu terlipat didepan dada.

"Mataku tidak katarak, aku tahu kau bukan Kim ahjussi," Yoo sonsaengnim mendesis mendengar kata-kata pedas yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang baru saja berbicara dengan nada manis padanya.

"Siapa yang bilang matamu katarak? Matamu hanya minus bukan?" Yoo sonsaengnim menampilkan smirknya lagi. kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, ia tahu ia tak akan menang jika melawan pamannya yang satu ini.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan lalu menyambar tasnya. "Ayo pulang sekarang!" ujarnya.

"Imo-mu ingin bertemu, malam ini ayo kita makan malam bersama, dan bermalamlah dirumah kami."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya meredup, degup jantungnya mulai terasa tak normal lagi.

"ah, emhh… Kim ahjussi tidak suka aku pulang terlambat, apalagi kalau sampai menginap." Kyuhyun berkata sambil membelakangi pamannya.

Yoo sonsaengnim beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun, ia menatap punggung Kyuhyun lekat.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Kim ahjussi mengenai ini, jangan mencemaskan apapun."

Kyuhyun berdiam diri, entah alasan apa yang harus ia lontarkan untuk menolak ajakan pamannya itu. Mengerjakan PR? Oh tidak, pamannya tidak akan mempercayai alasan klasik seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau pergi kepesta teman? Mungkin pamannya akan bertanya, 'sejak kapan kau punya teman?'. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, kini ia mulai merutuki kepribadiannya yang introvert itu.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya menghadap Yoo sonsaengnim, mungkin memang tak seharusnya ia berbohong. Ia bertekad untuk mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Samchon…" kalimat Kyuhyun menggantung. Yoo sonsaengnim masih setia menunggu kelanjutan kalimat itu walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan padanya sekarang.

"Samchon, kau tahu sendiri… kalau aku, aku tidak suka bertemu… imo,"

"Kyuhyun-ah" tangan Yoo sonsaengnim terangkat diudara, mencoba menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menghindar.

"Aku mohon jangan memaksaku," Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Tapi dia sangat merindukanmu, sudah hampir satu tahun kalian tidak bertemu."

"katakan padanya untuk bersabar, kita bertemu saat peringatan hari kematian eomma saja. Maafkan aku…"

"Kyuhyun-ah, sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Matanya terasa semakin panas dan pandangannya mulai buram,butiran bening mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Samchon, aku mohon mengerti. Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku seperti ini. jadi sekali lagi aku mohon jangan pernah mengungkitnya lagi." suara Kyuhyun kian bergetar, bahkan terasa menggema diruangan sunyi itu.

Yoo sonsaengnim menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Tapi tidak seharusnya kau seperti ini, tidakkah kau sadar alasanmu itu mulai tak masuk akal? Jika Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri dihadapanku adalah Kyuhyun sepuluh tahun lalu maka aku akan mengerti, tapi sekarang? Kau sudah dewasa Kyuhyun-ah,"

"Jangan pernah mencoba menasihatiku. Aku yang tahu perasaanku, aku yang merasakannya, bukan orang lain." Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin dan menusuk, ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihatlah matanya yang berkaca-kaca dengan pandangan tajam.

"Sebagai pamanmu menasihatimu adalah kewajibanku Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan pernah menyangkal itu." Emosi Yoo sonsaengnim mulai naik, ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa ia memiliki keponakan sekeras kepala Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan ibumu itu adalah keinginannya? Tidak Cho Kyuhyun!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Samchon, kau tahu apa yang aku dengar sepuluh tahun lalu? Ah, kau memang sudah tahu. Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu? Haruskah aku memperjelas semuanya lagi?" Kyuhyun meringis, ia mulai meremas dadanya yang mulai terasa sakit. "Kau tahu apa itu rasa bersalah? Seperti apa yang mereka katakan, akulah yang menyebabkan semuanya terjadi! Akulah yang menyebabkan kalian semua kehilangan eomma dan-"

Kyuhyun tercekat, rasa sakit didadanya terasa seperti mencekik. Ia mundur satu langkah dari posisinya mencari tempat bersandar, hingga akhirnya tangannya dapat berpegang pada punggung kursi.

Yoo sonsaengnim melangkah lebar mendekati Kyuhyun. Tangannya menyentuh kedua lengan Kyuhyun mencoba menopang tubuh ringkih itu.

"Jangan teruskan Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan aku.. maafkan aku," Yoo sonsaengnim berujar berulangkali mengungkapkan kata maaf atas penyesalannya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Anni… eomma dan Donghae hhyung, mereka…"

"Berhenti Cho Kyuhyun!" Yoo sonsaengnim meneriaki Kyuhyun, ia memegang kedua lengan Kyuhyun semakin kuat. Dapat ia rasakan beban tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai bertumpu padanya. ia tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi, secepat mungkin ia merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, dan seperti perkiraannya tubuh Kyuhyun merosot kelantai. Matanya terpejam dengan deru nafas yang cepat.

.

Sebuah botol bening menggantung pada tiang di samping tempat tidur berukuran medium. Ada cairan yang memenuhi ruang kosong didalam botol hingga setengah bagiannya, sebuah selang juga tersambung pada bagian ujung botol, mengalirkan cairan yang tertampung didalamnya pada sebuah tangan kurus yang terkulai disamping tubuh yang tertutup selimbut hingga bagian dada.

Ruangan itu sepi padahal ada tiga orang disana. Tak ada suara yang mereka keluarkan apalagi dari seseorang yang tengah terbaring. Bahkan mungkin ia sendiri tak sadar kalau sekarang ia sudah ada diatas pembaringan.

Sementara itu dua pasang mata menatap sosok yang terbaring dengan pandangan sedu, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka hanya diam larut dalam lamunan masing-masing. Hingga decitan suara pintu yang terbuka memecahkan keheningan didalam ruangan bercat baby blue itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." sebuah suara mengalun dalam kesunyian itu, suaranya terdengar serak, nampaknya ia habis menangis.

"Yeobo," Yoo sonsaengnim beranjak dari posisinya yang tadi duduk disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun, ia meraih tubuh istrinya yang baru saja datang dan mendekapnya.

Suara isakan terdengar teredam bibalik tubuh Yoo sonsaengnim, itu suara isakan istrinya. Kim Haneul. "ssttt, uljima, nanti Kyuhyun bangun."

Yoo sonsaengnim mengusap lelehan air mata dikedua pipi istrinya dan lalu membimbingnya hingga duduk dikursi yang tadi ia tempati.

Kim ahjussi yang mengerti bahwa seharusnya ia tak berada disana, tampak membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pamit meninggalkan ruangan. Yoo sonsaengnim membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil tanda sebagai persetujuan.

Jung Haneul meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari infus, menggenggamnya menyalurkan kehangatan pada tangan dingin nan kurus milik keponakannya tersayang.

Ia mengarahkan tangan pucat itu hingga menyentuh pipinya. Sejenak ia ber gidik ketika tangan dingin itu menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Seharusnya aku bisa menepati janjiku pada eonnie untuk menjagamu Kyuhyun-ah, jika saja aku bisa meyakinkanmu… mungkin kau tak akan menjadi seperti ini sekarang…

Yoo sonsaengnim menatap gerik-gerik istrinya. Ia tahu benar seberapa rindu dan sayang istrinya pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan Changmin putranya kerap kali cemburu jika melihat eommanya yang sangat perhatian pada Kyuhyun.

Yoo sonsaengnim seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, ia menyentuh pundak istrinya lembut lalu berbisik. "Yeobo, aku tunggu diluar. Eusanim bilang kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan bangun sekitar dua jam lagi, karena itu keluarlah sebelum Kyuhyun bangun."

Sang istri tak menanggapi perkataan suaminya. Namun Yoo sosaengnim tahu istrinya mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan.

Yoo sonsaengnim melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Dirogohnya handphone yang ada disaku baju hangatnya, namun seketika langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya sepasang kaki berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya kini. "Changmin-ah," panggilnya.

"Eoh, appa." Seseorang yang Yoo sonsaengnim panggil Changmin barusan segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Appa pikir kau tidak ikut,"

"Hmm," Changmin hanya bergumam pelan mendengar tanggapan ayahnya.

"Kau mau masuk?" tanya Yoo sonsaengnim pada putra semata wayangnya.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada daun pintu kamar Kyuhyun, terlihat ia menelan salipanya. Yoo sonsaengnim memandang Changmin paham.

"Appa mengerti, sebaiknya kita tunggu diluar saja, hm?"

Changmin tampak berpikir mendengar ajakan ayahnya, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk walaupun terlihat jelas keraguan disana.

Mereka berjalan bersama melewati lorong dirumah mewah kediaman keluarga Cho. Changmin berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Yoo sonsaengnim sekilas menatap Changmin, dilihatnya tingkah putranya itu. Sebagai appa yang telah membesarkan Changmin hingga sebesar ini ia yakin benar apa yang Changmin pikirkan sama dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Sebuah kursi dihalaman belakang kediaman keluarga Cho mereka pilih sebagai tempat mereka duduk. Yoo sonsaengnim masih terus memandangi Changmin, ia mengusap kepala Changmin membuat Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk sejak tadi.

"Waeyo? Kau mencemaskan Kyuhyun?" tanya Yoo sonsaengnim tanpa bertele-tele. Changmin membelalakkan matanya. Bibirnya mengerucut sedemikian rupa.

"Ani! Kenapa aku harus mencemaskannya?!" sungut Changmin cepat.

Yoo sonsaengnim terkekeh melihat reaksi Changmin. Ia menggeplak kepala Changmin hingga Changmin meringis dan berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang didepan ayahnya. "Appa!" bentaknya.

"Ahahaha.. arrasseo, anja." Yoo sonsaengnim menarik tangan Changmin, menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk disampingnya.

"mianhaeyo uri Changminnie," Changmin mendesis pelan mendengar permintaan maaf ayahnya yang menurutnya terdengar seperti dibuat-buat.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat, Chagmin berdehem pelan menyadarkan Yoo sonsaengnim yang ternyata tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Yoo sonsaengnim mengukir senyumannya tipis. "Changmin-ah.."

"Appa," Changmin memotong perkataan appanya, ia menatap mata Yoo sonsaengnim.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja, appa?"

Kembali sebuah senyuman terukir kecil dibibir Yoo sonsaengnim, sudah ia duga kalimat itulah yang sejak tadi ingin Changmin katakan. Meskipun sejak kecil mereka seringkali bertengkar tapi tak ada yang bisa menyangkal kalau mereka memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat, jauh lebih dekat dari apa yang bisa di bayangkan.

Bukan hanya dekat secara nyata, tetapi Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat. Mungkin karena mereka minum asi dari ibu yang sama? Sejak bayi Kyuhyun memang dirawat oleh imonya dan dibesarkan bersama dengan Changmin dan juga Donghae. Tapi semuanya berubah sejak tragedi sepuluh tahun lalu terjadi.

.  
.

"Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar datang ke kantor?" Hwa Young bergumam sendiri.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kekanan. "Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar minta ganti?" tubuhnya sekarang berputar kearah kiri.

Kedua tangannya meremas ujung selimbut, bola matanya berputar seolah mencari solusi yang tersembunyi disana.

"Tapi dia orang kaya, aku yakin dia tak akan minta ganti hanya untuk satu setel baju olah raga," kembali tubuhnya ia putar menghadap kesebelah kanan. Sprei yang tadi rapi sekarang berubah menjadi sangat berantakkan karena Hwa Young terus berguling kekanan-kekiri.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya anak pelayan? Dan dia pasti minta ganti!" Hwa Young berteriak, ia menarik tubuhnya yang tadi terbaring hingga keposisi duduk.

"Aishh! Boss bisa marah kalau tahu aku merusak paket milik pelanggan! Aishh!" Tangannya mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi.

"HAAAAHHHHH…" tempat tidur miliknya berdecit ketika Hwa Young menjatuhkan punggungnya dengan keras keatas tempat tidur.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

.

Sepasang kaki melangkah gontai memasuki bangunan sederhana itu,

"Hwa Young-ah gwenchana?"

Hwa Young menatap orang yang baru saja menyapanya, ia hanya mengangguk kecil dan berlalu dengan langkah yang terlihat sedikit ia sered.

"Hwa Young-ah, sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi panda?" sebuah suara kembali menyapanya, kini suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang duduk didepannya.

"Hm?" Hwa Young tampak tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan orang itu yang merupakan boss nya.

"Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi panda?" ulang boss lagi,

"Panda? Panda apa? Siapa panda?" Hwa Young memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan.

Boss menautkan alisnya, baru kali ini ia melihat Hwa Young yang kehilangan otaknya. Wajah boss memerah menahan tawa, ia tahu resiko apa yang harus ia tanggung kalau sampai membuat Hwa Young marah.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, haha.." boss tertawa hambar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada koran yang sejak tadi ada ditangannya. Kedua belah pipinya yang mulai keriput masih tampak sedikit mengembung karena menahan tawa.

Hwa Young menatap boss sekilas, aneh gumam Hwa young. Ia melepas tas yang sejak tadi tersampir dibahunya. Mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada punggung kursi. Lima menit, sepuluh menit, belum ada paket yang harus ia antar pagi ini.

"Hwa Young-ah, kau tidak tidur semalaman?"

"Ne?" Hwa Young menegakkan posisi duduknya, ia menerima kopi yang diberikan oleh ahjussi rekan kerjanya. "Mm, ahjussi. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur.. gomawo untuk kopinya,"

Ahjussi membalas dengan senyuman kecil dan lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hwa Young.

Dilihatnya Hwa Young mengembungkan kedua belah pipinya, lingkaran hitam terlihat disekitar mata indahnya seolah mengatakan kalau semalaman tadi ia tidak tidur.

Tadi malam Hwa Young memang benar-benar tidak tidur, kepalanya masih dipenuhi tentang tuan muda yang kemarin ia temui. Sepertinya ia sangat mencemaskan itu, dan bahkan karena ia terjaga semalamn ia memutuskan untuk mengantar susu dan koran jauh lebih pagi dari biasanya.  
"Waeyo? Kau ada masalah?" ahjussi bertanya pada Hwa Young lalu ia menyeruput kopi panas dari gelas yang ada digenggamannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa ahjussi, aku hanya… tidak bisa tidur semalam," Hwa Young menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit kasar, mendengar itu ahjussi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kopi yang ada digenggamannya kepada Hwa Young yang duduk disampingnya.

"Jeongmal Gwenchana?" tanya ahjussi memastikan.

"mm, tidak ada apa-apa ahjussi, sungguh…"

"kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melaporkannya pada Boss,"

"ANDWAE! Ahjussi aku benar-benar tak sengaja menendang paper bag miliknya, dia yang lebih dulu menghinaku dan perups-"

Ahjussi menutup mulut Hwa Young dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia tersenyum melihat Hwa young yang sudah berhasil masuk dalam perangkapnya.

Mata Hwa Young membulat. Ia sadar kalau baru saja ia membocorkan masalahnya pada ahjussi. Ahjussi melepas bekappannya dimulut Hwa Young.

"SStttt… disini ada boss, kita bicara diluar saja arra." Kata ahjussi sambil berbisik bermaksud agar tak terdengar oleh boss yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Hwa Young mengangguk. Ia beranjak dari duduknya bersama ahjussi.

"Eodiga?!" suara boss menghentikan langkah mereka yang hendak membuka pintu.

Ahjussi memandang Hwa Young sejenak. "Kami mau mengelap motor didepan, jika ada paket yang harus diantar, beritahu saja kami."

Boss tampak berpikir, namun akhirnya ia mengizinkan. Hwa Young dan ahjussi keluar dari bangunan tempat mereka bekerja. Hwa Young terus menundukkan kepalanya hingga tak sadar kalau ahjussi telah berdiri didepannya, tak ayal punggung ahjussi tertabrak oleh Hwa Young, membuat ahjussi sedikit terdorong kedepan.

"Mianhae ahjussi," ujar Hwa Young pelan.

"Gwenchana, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Ahjussi menghela nafasnya melihat Hwa Young yang masih saja menunduk.

"Ahjussi tidak akan mengatakannya pada boss kan?"

"Kapan aku pernah mengadu pada boss?"

"Ahjussi akan mempercayai ceritaku kan?"

"memangnya kapan aku tidak mempercayaimu?"

"Ahjussi akan membantuku kan?"

"Aku selalu membantumu Hwa Young-ah,"

"Walaupun aku yang salah?"

"Tent- ye? Kau bilang kau yang salah?"

Hwa Young kembali menundukkan kepalanya, ia mengangguk kecil terlihat dari gerakan kepalanya yang naik turun perlahan.

Ahjussi menampakkan wajah aneh, seakan ia mengatakan semoga aku tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah dengan membantunya. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu sebisaku, sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi,"

Hwa Young tersenyum melihat respon ahjussi. Ia menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir, tak dikurangi dan tak dilebihkan semuanya ia katakan apa adanya.

"Kalau begitu dia yang salah!"

"Sudah aku bilang kan ahjussi, dia yang salah."

"walaupun dia dari keluarga kaya, kau tetap tidak boleh meminta maaf padanya. sudah jelas kau hanya membela diri."

"Betul! Aku tak akan pernah minta maaf!"

"Bagus! Jangan pernah minta maaf! Walaupun kau sampai dilaporkan kepolisi, jangan pernah minta maaf!"

"walaupun sampai dilaporkan kepolisi aku tak akan pernah minta maaf…"

Nada bicara Hwa Young semakin merendah, ia memikirkan kembali apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Polisi? Kalu aku benar-benar ia laporkan kepolisi bagaimana ahjussi?"

"Ye? Polisi?" Ahjussi juga seakan baru saja menyadari apa yang ia katakan. Ekspresinya yang tadi penuh semangat menggebu tiba-tiba saja meredup.

Hwa Young mengangguk. "Ahjussi akan membantuku kan kalau aku sampai dilaporkan kepolisi?" tanya Hwa Young penuh harap.

"Mmm, untuk itu.. aku…" ahjussi gelagapan. Dalam pikirannya seperti bergantian menampilkan foto-foto polisi yang berwajah seram. Ahjussi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat mencoba menghilangkan semua bayangan yang ada di pikirannya. "Hehe.. mianhae Hwa Young-ah, untuk itu aku…"

"AHJUSSIII!"

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun, ia menemukan dirinya sudah ada diatas tempat tidur dikamarnya. Matanya yang tadi menatap sekeliling kini mengarah pada tangan sebelah kirinya. Ia menghela nafas, menggoyangkan tangannya seperti memainkan selang yang ada disana. Namun tak bertahan lama ia meringis ketika jarum yang tertanam didalamnya tertarik.

Sakit, kadang aku ingin saat terbangun seperti ini dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan, rasa sakit itu hilang dan artinya aku mati.

Matanya sayu, pandangannya kosong. Tak lama manik hitam itu kembali menghilang, lenyap bersama kesadarannya. Entah ia terlalu lelah mungkin. Hingga sangat cepat ia tenggelam kembali dalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga. Perlahan dan nampak berwibawa, seperti anak-anak dari keluarga berada pada umumnya, berkharisma dan selalu santai dalam melakukan segalanya.

Saat mencapai anak tangga paling bawah, mata Kyuhyun menangkap objek asing, anni. Bukan objek asing sebenarnya tapi tetap saja terasa asing jika 'itu' sudah ada dirumahnya sepagi ini. ia berjalan menghampiri objek asing yang dimaksud. Memasuki ruang makan luas yang selalu ia gunakan setiap harinya, sendiri. Hanya sendiri.

"Changmin-ah?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Changmin-ah?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, menatap orang yang duduk membelakanginya.

Orang yang ia panggil menolehkan kepalanya, mulutnya penuh dengan makannan. "Wae?" tanyanya singkat.

"kau?" Kyuhyun berkata seolah tak percaya dengan penglihatannya,

Changmin menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "benar, ini aku. Wae?"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Sepagi ini?" terdengar penekanan pada dua kata terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, seolah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini masih pagi buta dan ia tak salah.

"Ya! Duduklah! tahan dulu semua pertanyaanmu itu, tidak bisakan kau lihat aku sedang makan?" Changmin mendelik melihat Kyuhyun yang masih mematung dengan kebingungan dibelakangnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ragu menuju meja makan, mengambil satu posisi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin. Ia menatap Changmin yang terus memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun berpikir, bahkan dalam keadaan selapar apapun ia tak akan pernah makan sebanyak itu. _Dasar Monster._

Kyuhyun memutar pandangannya, entah apa yang ia ia tak menemukan apapun yang dianggapnya asing ia kembali memandang Changmin yang masih sibuk bergelut dengan makanannya.

"Changmin-ah..." panggil Kyuhyun,

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam pelan tanpa melirik kyuhyun sedikitpun.

"kau sendiri?"

Changmin menghentikan acara makannya, ia mengangkat kepala lalu di ambilnya kain yang sejak tadi tersampir diatas kakinya. Ia mengelap sisa makanan dimulutnya hingga bersih.

"Ya, aku sendiri. Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud dengan bertanya seperti itu Cho kyuhyun." Jawab Changmin dengan nada serius.

Changmin hafal betul kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Jung Haneul. Eommanya lah yang Kyuhyun maksud dan cari sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun tak membalas perkataan Changmin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah meja makan untuk menghindari tatapan Changmin. _Kenapa kau harus punya tatapan yang sama dengan yang samchon miliki Changmin-ah..._

Diambilnya sepasang sumpit yang terletak disamping magkuk nasinya. Kyuhyun menjumput makanan sedikit demi sedikit tanpa menghiraukan Changmin yang terus menatapnya.

Kyuhyun makan dengan tenang. Tak ada obrolan sedikitpun diantara mereka, membuat keheningan merasuki suasana disana sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan yang mereka cipatakan.

"Tuan muda, kau sudah bangun," Lee ahjussi datang dengan membawa sebuah tas ditangannya juga satu buah koper berukuran cukup besar.

Kyuhyun melihat semua barang yang ahjussi bawa dengan alis yang saling bertaut, "ahjussi, milik siapa itu? Apa milikmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ahjussi melempar pandangannya kearah Changmin, melihat itu Changmin mengerti jika ahjussi membutuhkan bantuannya untuk menjelaskan itu pada Kyuhyun.

"semua itu milikku." Ujar Changmin santai,

Kaki Changmin melangkah perlahan menuju tempat Lee ahjussi berdiri, ia menarik koper dari tangan ahjussi.

"milikmu? Kenapa kau membawa barang sebanyak itu kemari?" tanya kyuhyun cemas,

Sebelum Kyuhyun mendapat jawaban dari Changmin, terdengar suara langkah lain yang berjalan mendekati mereka, semua mata tertuju pada orang itu.

"Annyeonghaseo.." sapa orang tersebut sambil membungkuk dalam. Ia membawa satu stel baju ditangannya.

"ah ye, apa itu bajuku?" tanya Changmin pada orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah sopir dikediaman Kyuhyun.

"Ye, tuan."

Changmin ambil baju yang orang tersebut ulurkan padanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun memandang kejadian didepannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ya, tentu saja ia bingung, koper? Ransel? Dan seragam yang, oh. Itu nampak serupa dengan miliknya. Ia coba menyatukan semua puzzle dari apa yang ia lihat. Mencari dugaan yang paling tepat tentang apa yang terjadi, dan sepertinya ia menemukan satu. Ia berharap semoga dugaannya salah.

"Changmin-ah... kau, kau tidak berpikiran untuk tinggal disini dan pindah kesekolahku bukan?" nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar ragu, ia berharap semoga apa yang ia pikirkan tidak akan benar-benar terjadi, tapi...

"Bingo! Ternyata kau masih tetap cerdas Cho Kyuhyun," jawab Changmin riang, melihat mata Kyuhyun yang membulat ia menyeringai bak setan yang berhasil menggoda manusia. Ah lupakan ini ungkapan yang terlalu kasar sepertinya.

Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya, ia berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih shock mendengar pernyataan Changmin.

"Ahjussi, kamarku disebelah sini bukan?" tanya Changmin sambil berlalu, mulutnya terus mengulum senyum. _Rasanya menyenangkan melihat ekspresi bodohmu itu Cho Kyuhyun, hahaha..._

.

.

Dua pasang kaki jenjang melangkah santai memasuki pelataran Paran Senior High School. Salah satu dari kedua pasang kaki itu berjalan dengan sedikit angkuh, sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat tak sabar dan antusias.

Mereka adalah Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Kyuhyun masih seperti biasa, alunan music yang berdebum dikedua telinganya selalu mengiringi langkahnya, ia berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, hanya berjalan lurus dan seolah menganggap tak ada siapapun disana.

Berbeda dengan Changmin. Ia menebar senyumnya pada siapapun, bahkan para yeoja terlihat tak berkutik ketika Changmin melambaikan tangannya. Sudah bisa dipastikan, belum sampai sepuluh menit Changmin menginjakan kakinya disekolah ini, pasti sekarang ia sudah punya banyak fans disekolah barunya itu.

Mata Kyuhyun sekilas melirik Changmin yang berjalan sedikit dibelakangnya, melihat tingkah Changmin Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala. _Bukan hanya monster makanan, ternyata dia juga monster penebar pesona, ck._

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan sebuah kelas, kelas Kyuhyun dan kelas baru Changmin.

Changmin hendak masuk mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun tapi baru mencapai mulut pintu Kyuhyun mendorong Changmin keluar dari kelasnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungut Changmin setelah Kyuhyun medorongnya hingga beberapa langkah didepan pintu kelas.

"Seharusnya kau menemui wali kelas dulu, setelah itu masuklah bersamanya."

"Untuk apa menemui wali kelas dulu, lagipula dia appaku."

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, eoh? Walaupun Yoo sonsaengnim appamu, tapi tetap saja sangat tidak etis kalau kau masuk kekelas begitu saja tanpa didampingi," sanggah Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Aishh, kenapa mau masuk kelas saja sulit sekali." Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya sedemikian rupa, terdengar ia menggerutu walaupun akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun dan berlalu mencari ruang guru untuk menemui appanya.

Kyuhyun melihat bayangan Changmin yang semakin menjauh hingga menghilang dibelokan ujung lorong. Perlahan bibir pucatnya tertarik hingga membentuk sebuah lengkungan kecil. Seperti oasis ditengah gurun, menyegarkan dan terlihat manis. Senyuman seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal angkuh dan selalu bersikap dingin.

 _Kadangkala ada sesuatu yang aku inginkan namun aku tak dapat mengatakannya. Aku tak mau menjadi egois dan menyakiti orang lain lagi, aku tak mau..._ _Gomawoyo Changmin-ah, kau telah mengerti aku lebih dari siapapun._

Bell itanda istirahat berdering, semua siswa berhambur menuju kantin sekolah, begitupun Changmin yang mulai ditarik oleh teman-teman barunya. Ya mereka semua yeoja tentu saja.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak beranjak sedikitpun, ia masih setia duduk dikursinya. Matanya menerawang melihat awan yang hilir mudik dibalik jendela disamping kirinya. Melihat itu, dengan ramah Changmin menolak ajakan teman-teman barunya, ia berbalik kembali kebangkunya yang berada disamping Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak lapar?" tanya Changmin, ia menatap kyuhyun lekat.

"tidak," jawab Kyuhyun singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. rasanya pemandangan diluar sana jauh lebih indah dari pada melihat wajah Changmin pikirnya.

"tadi pagi kau juga makan sedikit," kata Changmin lagi, kali ini ia menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapannya. Wajah pucat dan pipi tirus yang amat kentara. _Pantas saja kau begitu kurus._

"aku akan kekantin nanti setelah kantin sepi," ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun akhirnya Changmin menyerah, ia duduk dibangkunya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat lapar tapi ia tak mau jika harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin dari ekor matanya. Changmin duduk bersandar pada punggung kursi dengan tangan yang ia elus-eluskan diperutnya. Kyuhyun hampir tertawa ketika melihat itu. Ia sadar kalau Changmin si monster makanan sedang kelaparan sekarang.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisi duduknya, dengan gaya cool ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. "Ahh.. tidak biasanya aku lapar secepat ini,"

Mendengar itu Changmin berdiri dengan cepat. "Kau bilang kau lapar? Jadi sekarang kita kekantin?" tanya Changmin beruntun.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya melangkah meninggalkan Changmin. Melihat kyuhyun yang mulai meninggalkannya, secepat mungkin Changmin mengejar Kyuhyun dan mengekori langkah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam metalic berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan sederhana dengan deretan motor dihalamannya. Kedua belah pintu belakang terbuka hampir bersamaan, dan dua pasang kaki berbalut celana hitam panjang serta sepatu kets keluar dari dalam mobil.

Salah satu dari mereka masih bertahan didepan pintu mobil dengan keadaan pintu yang masih terbuka, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah menutup pintu dan berdiri menghadap bangunan yang nampak seperti kantor.

"Untuk apa datang kesini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang masih berdiri didepan pintu mobil yang masih terbuka.

Yang ditanya tak memberi jawaban, matanya masih menatap lurus kearah bangunan. Terlihat sesekali ia menelan salipanya, terpancar kegelisahan dari sorot matanya yang sendu itu. Seolah mengatakan kalau hatinya tengah ia teguhkan.

"... hyun-ah... Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil orang itu lagi entah keberapa kalinya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya, ia menjawab pelan. "Wae?"

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" katanya lagi mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi tak kunjung Kyuhyun jawab.

"Jangan banyak tanya, kau ikut saja,"

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju pintu masuk dan meninggalkan Changmin. Sebelum langkah Kyuhyun semakin menjauh Changmin segera mengejarnya dan berjalan mengekor dibelakang Kyuhyun, ia tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tak suka jika ada orang yang banyak bertanya padanya.

"Annyeonghaseo, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa seseorang disana setelah Kyuhyun dan Changmin menginjakkan kakinya didalam bangunan.

Changmin melihat setiap bagian bangunan, _ini kantor pengiriman barang ternyata._

"ye, aku mencari seseorang bernama Hwa Young, R _yu Hwa Young,_ " kata Kyuhyun langsung.

Mereka disana saling menatap satu sama lain, begitupun Changmin yang nampak menautkan kedua alisnya.

"kau mencari Hwa Young?" tanya salah satu dari orang disana yang sepertinya salah satu pegawai.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, sebuah suara menginterupsi. "Ada urusan apa kau dengan Hwa Young?"

Ternyata itu suara Boss. Boss menatap Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, lalu beralih kearah Changmin dan akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah mobil yang terparkir didepan kantor perusahaannya. ' _Dia bukan haksaeng biasa'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Itu bukan urusanmu ahjussi, aku hanya perlu bertemu dengan Ryu Hwa Young," kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Aku atasannya, dan kau datang kekantorku, jadi aku perlu tahu apa tujuanmu mencari Hwa Young," sanggah Boss tak mau kalah.

"ahjussi, kau tahu apa itu privasi?" balas Kyuhyun tajam.

Boss mengatupkan mulutnya, rahangnya mengeras tampak ia tengah menahan marah. "tentu aku tahu anak muda,"

"Kalau kau tahu tentu-"

"Kyuhyun-ah!" potong Changmin sedikit berteriak. Jika Kyuhyun dibiarkan ini akan menjadi masalah yang panjang, Changmin tahu benar watak Kyuhyun yang keras dan tak pernah mau kalah.

Kyuhyun mendelik menatap Changmin yang tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah tersenyum semakin lebar atau meringis, mungkin.

"Geumanhae," gumam Changmin pelan sambil menarik lengan blazer Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus dan menghentakkan genggaman Changmin dilengan bajunya. Dalam sekali hentakkan pegangan Changminpun terlepas.

"ah, maaf sebelumnya. Apa disini benar tempat Hwa Young-ssi bekerja?" tanya Changmin sopan dan lalu sedikit mendorong posisi Kyuhyun kebelakangnya.

"Ye" jawab Boss ketus.

"Lalu dimana Hwa Young-ssi sekarang?"

"tentu saja bekerja."

"Apa aku bisa-"

"Boss! Aku pulang!" sebuah teriakan membuat semua mata tertuju kearah suara berasal.

"Neo?!" kembali suara itu berteriak dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk tepat kearah Kyuhyun.

.

.

Melody indah mengalun, mengisi setiap penjuru rumah itu. Dentingannya terasa mengalir lembut seiring dengan tarian sepasang jemari kurus diatas deretan tuts piano yang usianya hampir sama dengan sang pemilik jemari.

Sementara itu sepasang mata menatap dari balik punggung sang pianis. Tangannya melipat didepan dada, senyumannya terlihat begitu ringan namun pancaran matanya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia perlihatkan dari bibirnya.

Perlahan tanpa disadarinya, suasana menggiringnya pada sebuah keterpurukan. Tess... sungai kecil mengalir dari manik kelamnya. Sadarlah ia kalau pertahanannya mulai melemah.

Sebelum pemilik punggung itu berbalik, cepat-cepat ia mengusap pipinya yang basah. _Dia tak boleh tahu kalau aku seperti ini._

Alunan indah itupun berakhir manis. Ia kembali melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mengukir senyumnya, menghilangkan jejak-jejak kesedihan dari dirinya yang tadi nampak kentara.

"River flows in you..." gumamnya memecah keheningan.

Sipemilik punggung akhirnya berbalik, menampakkan wajah tirus namun tak terlihat garis rahang yang tegas disana.

"kau tahu?"

"Ey, kau merendahkan pengetahuanku." bibirnya menerucut imut.

Melihat itu lawan bicaranya hanya bergidik, bagaimana mungkin tubuh tinggi setinggi tiang listrik dan juga punya perut sixpack bisa beraegyo macam itu?

Ia melangkah mendekati kursi yang ditempati pianis amatir pavoritnya. Duduk dan menggeser paksa orang yang menempatinya terlebih dahulu.

"Aishh, Changmin-ah apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku hampir jatuh!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mempertahankan dirinya yang hampir terjerembab dilantai.

"Ehehe.. Mian," jawab Changmin diiringi kekehan garingnya.

"Karena kau sudah duduk disini, dan menyeredku, sebagai hukumannya kau harus memainkan sebuah lagu untukku."

Changmin menatap orang yang ada disampingnya lalu pandangannya beralih pada piano yang ada dihadapannya. "Dengan ini?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja. Cha! Palli! Mainkan sebuah lagu untukku" kata lawan bicaranya dengan nada semangat.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. tapi aku.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian mainkan sebuah lagu untukku!" paksa Kyuhyun pada sepupunya itu.

Akhirnya Changmin mengalah. Ia menghadapkan kepalanya kearah deretan tuts piano. Terdengar nafasnya sekali berhembus kasar, jemarinya saling bertaut dan sedikit ia remas.

"Baiklah.." gumamnya pelan.

Tangannya mulai terangkat dan mendarat diatas deretan tuts piano. Perlahan, jemari Changmin mulai menari, nada-nada berbeda terangkai membentuk sebuah lagu merdu.

Lengkungan bibir Kyuhyun tercipta diantara lantunan melody yang Changmin mainkan. Kepalanya mengangguk mengiringi tempo lagu yang memang lambat namun begitu indah, ia menikmatinya.

Namun lantunan itu berhenti tiba-tiba ditengah lagu.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya lalu lekat menatap Changmin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Changmin-ah.."

Mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun Changmin segera berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun, kepalanya menunduk dalam hingga Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat tengkuknya saja.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya dipunggung Changmin, ia mengusapnya pelan.

Dibiarkannya Changmin dalam posisi yang sama, sementara tangan Kyuhyun masih setia mengelus punggung Changmin.

Beberepa saat mereka sama-sama tenggelam dalam hening, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun buka suara memecah keheningan disana. "Waeyo?" ucapnya,

Changmin tak kunjung berbalik, mata Kyuhyun menangkap sebuah getaran dipunggung Changmin, hingga sebuah isakan terdengar sayup menembus telinganya. Mata Kyuhyun membulat dengan alisnya yang bertaut.

Ia menarik punggung Changmin paksa hingga menghadapnya. "Waegeuraeyo?" tanyanya sedikit tak sabar.

Changmin yang kini telah duduk menghadap Kyuhyun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Pergerakannya begitu lambat, terlihat seperti robot yang rusak.

Hingga akhirnya wajah Changmin telah terangkat sempurna, menampilkan mata sembab serta jejak air mata dipipinya, tak lupa hidungnya yang juga mulai memerah.

Kyuhyun mengerjap melihat saudaranya. Mulutnya terbuka hendak berkata namun belum sempat ia bicara suaranya terbekap cepat oleh sambaran suara Changmin pada indera pendengarannya.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukannya?!" teriak Changmin parau dengan sedikit bergetar.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ini janjiku sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, kau tahu itu Changmin-ah..."

Mata Changmin yang berkaca-kaca menatap Kyuhyun intens. Ada pancaran rasa tak ingin percaya keluar dari matanya.

"Aku tahu, tapi bukan begini caranya" suara Changmin kian bergetar dengan lelehan air mata yang tak mampu ia tahan.

"Tak ada cara lain, aku harus membuatnya terbiasa dulu sebelum semuanya terlambat," kata Kyuhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan pandangannya yang mulai berkabut dari Changmin.

Rahang Changmin tampak mengeras, tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Terlambat? Terlambat apanya Cho Kyuhyun!" Bentak Changmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun diam. Tengkuknya terasa panas karena menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah.

"Lihat?! Inilah yang aku benci darimu sejak dulu!" Bentak Changmin lagi, kali ini Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Changmin yang mulai beranjak dari posisinya.

Kaki Changmin hendak melangkah namun harus tertahan karena tangan Kyuhyun menyambar dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya kuat.

"Mianhaeyo Changmin-ah..."

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau kau masih tetap berpikiran seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri menghadap Changmin yang tingginya beberapa senti diatasnya.

"Bukan keinginanku menjadi seperti ini, aku... aku hanya mencoba bersiap-siap jika sampai apa yang aku takutkan terjadi dalam waktu dekat," ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata tanpa menatap Changmin yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau bilang kau takut?" tanya Changmin sarkatis. "Baiklah kalau begitu jangan pernah memikirkannya lagi. Anggap kau baik-baik saja." Lanjut Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Maniknya lurus menatap Changmin. "Tidak bisa Changmin-ah, kau tahu aku selalu takut setiap kali tertidur, bahkan berkedippun rasanya aku tak mau. Aku merasa mereka semakin dekat..."

"Berhenti Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriakan Changmin menggema disepenjuru ruangan besar nan megah itu. "Berhenti berpikiran kalau kau akan segera pergi!"

Teriak Changmin histeris hingga mengundang beberapa pelayan datang berlari untuk memeriksa bagaimana keadaan tuannya. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang datang mendekat, mereka hanya mencuri pandang dari celah pintu dan jendela yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Mendengar teriakan Changmin secepat mungkin Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh tinggi Changmin kedalam pelukannya. Kali ini ia tak dapat menahan tangisnya, air matanya mengalir tanpa diiringi suara isakan.

Begitupun Changmin, tangisannya terdengar semakin keras dalam pelukkan Kyuhyun. Ia belum siap jika harus kehilangan Kyuhyun, ia belum siap jika harus berhenti mendengar alunan piano yang Kyuhyun mainkan. Ia belum siap...

.

.

Sepasang manik hitam memandang gerbang tinggi menjulang dihadapannya, beberapakali ia menelan salivanya paksa. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tali ransel yang tersampir dibahunya, sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam atau lebih tepatnya meremas Handphone berwarana merah muda.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar seolah meyakinkan diri kalau yang dilakukannya bukanlah sesuatu yang salah.

Ia menyered dirinya mendekati gerbang, tangannya terangkat ragu menyentuh bel yang ada disudut kiri gerbang.

 _Haruskah aku menekannya? Atau tidak?_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Ting tong" suara bell terdengar setelah susah payah ia mengumpulkan semua keberaniaannya hanya untuk menekan bell rumah Si tuan muda.

"Ting tong" ditekannya bell sekali lagi karena tak kunjung ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ryu Hwa Young pabo! Harusnya kau tahu dia tak akan menerimamu sekarang, lihatlah jam berapa sekarang!" Hwa Young menggerutu sambil memukulkan kepalan tangannya dikepala. "Aishh…"

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu dengan lemas. Sepertinya pengorbanannya dengan datang malam-malam seperti ini sis-sia saja.

"Masuk.." tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya, matanya membulat setelah melihat pintu gerbang besar nan megah itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Hwa Young melangkah masuk dengan ragu. Pandangannya mengedar menyisir seluruh penjuru halaman megah yang jalannya kini tengah ia tapaki.

Bahkan halamannya lebih besar dibanding lapangan sepak bola yang ada didekat rumahku, pikirnya.

Kakinya terus melangkah hingga mencapai bibir pintu yang nampaknya sengaja dibuka oleh sang pemilik.

Ia memasukkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu, mungkin bisa disebut mengintip. Belum sempat ia menengadah, pandangannya sudah disambut oleh dua pasang kaki yang nampak jauh lebih panjang dan besar jika dibandingkan dengan miliknya.

Hwa Young mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki tengah melipat tangannya didada dengan wajah yang… ah, ini seperti mimpi buruk. Wajahnya tampak sangat kesal dan marah. Sedangkan sipemilik sepasang kaki yang lainnya menatap Hwa Young dengan ramah, senyumannyapun berkembang begitu manis.

"Wasseo…"

Hwa Young segera menegakkan tubuhnya, ia tersenyum membalas senyuman Changmin yang menurutnya begitu manis dan terdengar ramah. Ahh… tanpa terasa wajah Hwa Young bersemu merah, bagaimana tidak? Dihadapannya ada seorang namja tampan yang tersenyum ramah dan menyapanya.

"Pengganggu"

Suara datar tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Hwa Young kini pandangannya teralih pada seseorang yang nampak berdiri dengan angkuh. Wajahnya begitu dingin seperti kutub. Tak ada senyuman, tak ada sapaan ramah. Bahkan dengan seenaknya ia menyebut Hwa Young sebagai pengganggu?

Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan Changmin dan Hwa Young didepan pintu. Ia melangkah masuk kebagian rumah yang lebih dalam, ruang keluarga tepatnya.

Sementara Changmin sejenak menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hwa Young, ia tersenyum simpul seraya mempersilahkan Hwa Young untuk masuk.

Hwa Young mengangguk dan mulai menapaki lantai marmer yang nampak mengkilat itu. Matanya melirik kesegala arah. Dia benar-benar kaya, tapi kenapa rumahnya sepi sekali? Apa mereka hanya tinggal berdua?

Changmin mengekor dibelakang Hwa Young matanya tak lepas menatap punggung yang tertutup ransel dengan ukuran cukup besar itu.

Senyuman ramah yang tadi mengembang dibibirnya sekarang sudah tak nampak lagi, yang ada hanya pandangan sendu dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Semuanya sudah dimulai, ayo kita jalani skenariomu ini Kyuhyun-ah…

"Hwa Young-ssi silahkan duduk," Changmin mempersilahkan Hwa Young untuk duduk. Senyumannya yang tadi lenyap kini telah kembali, sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar siap untuk ber-akting sekarang.

Hwa Young menuruti perintah Changmin, ia duduk dikursi empuk sewarna tulang yang ada diruangan luas bercat putih dengan pernak-pernik mewah disetiap sudutnya.

Wajahnya nampak kebingungan, sejauh matanya memandang ia tak melihat Si tuan muda menyebalkan yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Begitupun Changmin yang juga sama-sama mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, hingga Kim ahjussi datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ahjussi Kyuhyun-ie eodiya?" tanya Changmin pada Kim ahjussi.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sembari menjawab "ada diruang piano, sepertinya membereskan note"

Changmin mengangguk paham lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Hwa Young yang sejak tadi hanya diam tak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Agasshi ingin minum apa?"

"Ye?" Hwa Young tampak tak fokus, bahkan ia sangat lambat saat menanggapi pertanyaan Kim ahjussi.

Melihat kecanggungan itu Changmin cepat menyela. "Bagaimana kalau coklat panas saja? Sepertinya cocok saat udara dingin seperti ini,"

Saat Hwa Young hendak mengangguk terdengar sebuah langkah mendekat. Mata mereka yang ada diruangan keluarga semua tertuju pada asal suara, hingga sang pemilik langkah terlihat dan berdiri diantara mereka.

"Aku ingin kopi" suaranya begitu datar dan angkuh. Ah, semua pasti tahu suara siapa itu.

"Coklat saja ahjussi, jangan buatkan dia kopi." Sergah Changmin. Kyuhyun yang sudah terduduk disamping Changmin menatap Changmin tajam.

"Kau pikir aku takut?" tantang Changmin. melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya mendengus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

ternyata dia bisa luluh juga…

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun pada Kim ahjussi ia tersenyum lembut. "Buatkan kami tiga gelas coklat panas ahjussi…"

"Ye," ahjussi mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi kedapur.

Hwa Young hanya diam melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata. Keluarga yang aneh.

"Baiklah Hwa Young-ssi, sekarang kau ada disini. Itu berarti kau menyetujuinya bukan? ya, setidaknya kau harus berterimakasih karena aku masih dengan senang hati menerimamu walaupun ini sudah tengah malam."

Kyuhyun berkata cukup panjang dengan nada angkuhnya. Ya, khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan tak lupa penekanan yang ia lakukan di dua kata terakhir "Tengah malam". Siapa yang dapat menyangkal, apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun memang benar ini sudah tengah malam, lebih tepatnya tujuh menit sebelum tengah malam.

Pandangan tajam terlihat dari mata Hwa Young. Rasanya ingin ia maki dan pukuli orang yang kini tengah menatapnya remeh, tapi ia tak bisa, kalau sampai ia melakukannya sudah pasti keadaannya akan semakin memburuk. Ia akan dalam masalah yang jauh lebih besar lagi dibanding menjadi sopir pribadi selama dua bulan.

Sopir pribadi?

Oh, ya.. Ryu Hwa Young. Dengan kedatangannya ke kediaman Cho ini berarti sebuah persetujuan dari kesepakatan yang Kyuhyun ajukan.

Kesepakatan aneh sebenarnya…

Mana ada baju olah raga yang kotor di injak harus diganti dengan bekerja menjadi sopir selama dua bulan? Ini seperti kisah Cinderella! Hwa Young yang malang…

Ya, pemikiran itulah yang sejak kedatangan Kyuhyun siang tadi kekantor memenuhi otak Hwa Young. ini benar-benar tak masuk akal, tapi pada akhirnya Hwa Young menyetujuinya bukan?

Ia ingin menyangkal dan mengatakan Kyuhyunlah yang sebenarnya salah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak punya bukti untuk menyatakan itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun?

Ia punya baju olah raga kotor dan juga saksi yang tak lain adalah teman-temannya yang melihat kejadian itu digerbang sekolah.

Dan dengan berat hati ia menyetujui semuanya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, hanya tinggal menghitung detik hingga hari berganti dan itu berarti hari-hari di nerakanya akan segera dimulai.

Manik hitam Hwa Young mentap jarum jam yang berjalan begitu cepat baginya. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Hwa Young pada jam dinding yang bergantung manis didinding ruangan keluarga.

Sebentar lagi… semuanya akan berubah…

Gumaman batin mereka tanpa mereka ketahui berbunyi sama.

Lima…

Empat…

Tiga…

Dua…

Satu…

Suara jam berdentang menandakan waktu telah menunjukan tengah malam, bersamaan itu juga mereka bertiga terbangun dari lamunannya masing-masing. Helaan nafas terdengar begitu kentara keluar dari mulut Hwa Young.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jam kearah Hwa Young, menatap manik bergaris tajam namun terlihat sayu itu lekat.

Begitupun Hwa Young, ia kembali menunduk dan lalu mengangguk. "gomawo telah mengijinkanku masuk padahal ini sudah tengah malam…"

Hwa Young kembali menghela nafas setelah berkata begitu lirih, bahkan Changmin menatapnya iba.

"Dan…" Hwa Young menggantung kalimat yang hendak ia katakan seraya mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

Pandangan matanya yang tadi sayu mendadak berubah menjadi tajam. Tanpa terasa melihat itu Changmin dan Kyuhyun menelan salivanya bersamaan.

"Dan bisakah kau biarkan aku istirahat sekarang?! Kau tahu aku sangat lelah berjalan kemari apalagi ini tengah malam!" bentak Hwa Young setengah berteriak.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya melongo melihat perubahan sikap Hwa Young yang begitu cepat. Dari puppy menjadi… entahlah, bahkan Hwa Young tampak jauh lebih menakutkan dibandingkan singa sekalipun.

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang masih termangu. Matanya berkedip lucu mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya kini ada dihadapannya.

Jika Kyuhyun Evil King, maka tak salah lagi yeoja dihadapanku adalah Evil Queen! Changmin bergidik ketika memikirkan kedua orang yang kini ada didekatnya.

Seakan tersadar Kyuhyun meluruskan posisi duduknya. Matanya melotot dengan garis rahangnya yang mulai tampak mengeras.

Perang akan segera dimulai…

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Hwa Young bergantian. Seperti di film kartun ia bisa melihat kilatan listrik yang keluar dari mata Kyuhyun dan Hwa Young.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, menepis bayangan aneh yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia pasti sudah gila, darimana mereka punya kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan sengatan listrik dari mata mereka?

"Aishh…" Kyuhyun mendesis, dengan kasar ia bangun dari kursi. Matanya terus menatap Hwa Young tajam. "Kim Ahjuss! Tunjukan kamar pada perawan tua ini!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun menggema, Kim Ahjussi yang baru saja masuk keruangan dan menaruh tiga buah gelas coklat dimeja tersentak kaget.

"Ye, tuan muda…"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Kim Ahjussi, Kyuhyun melangkah kasar meninggalkan ruangan dan naik kelantai dua. Menuju kamarnya.

Hwa Young masih terpaku ditempat duduknya. Ia shock! Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Ada seorang anak berusia belasan yang berani menyebutnya perawan tua tepat didepan wajahnya sendiri?!

Tidak dapat dipercaya. Usia Hwa Young baru menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun! Oh baiklah, sepertinya ia memang hampir masuk kedalam golongan perawan tua, lupakan.

"Agassi, mari ikut saya…"

Hwa Young mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar seruan lembut Kim Ahjussi, ia mengangguk lalu berdiri. Saat hendak melangkah ia baru sadar kalau ternyata Changmin masih ada disana, diruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Changmin-ssi?" panggil Hwa Young pada Changmin, entah mengapa rasanya tak sopan jika ia pergi begitu saja tanpa menyapa Changmin terlebih dahulu. Padahal jelas-jelas Changmin lebih muda darinya dan satu lagi ia ada dipihak Kyuhyun, musuhnya.

Seulas senyuman terukir dibibir Changmin, ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Ye, Hwa Young-ssi. Kau masuklah, ini sudah malam kau bilang kau butuh istirahat bukan?"

Hwa Young mengangguk, kembali pipinya bersemu merah seperti kelopak Cherry Blossom dimusim semi. Ah entahlah, apakah ini yang disebut Love at first sight?

Secepat mungkin Hwa Young mnegenyahkan pemikiran bodoh yang tiba-tiba saja berkeliaran dibenaknya.

Ingatlah Ryu Hwa Young! usianya berbeda sepuluh tahun denganmu! Kau lebih pantas menjadi eommanya!

.

.

Cicitan burung dari pohon cherry dan juga maple dipekarangan rumah kediaman keluarga Cho mengiringi aktifitas yeoja berambut hitam bergelombang yang tengah berkeliling dengan langkah kecilnya.

Ada pohon maple dan juga cherry, kenapa harus menanam keduanya? Bukankah Cherry saja cukup? Saat musim semi disini pasti sangat indah…

Hwa Young bergumam kecil. Matanya nampak berbinar tiap kali menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Bibirnya terus mengulum senyuman manis seraya bergumam dan mempertanyakan banyak hal.

Dilihat dari suasana yang masih sunyi, sudah jelas ini masih pagi buta. Tak ada seorangpun pelayan yang berkeliaran diluar rumah karena semuanya terfokus untuk mengurusi tuan mereka di pagi hari seperti ini.

Hwa Young berdecak, ia yakin kedua tuan muda dirumah ini pasti masih bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Apalagi pagi ini udara cukup dingin padahal ini masih pertengahan musim gugur.

Mengingat kedua tuan muda penghuni rumah mewah ini. Seakan tersadar akan yang ia pikirkan kemarin, pagi inipun Hwa Young kembali memikirkannya.

Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua?

Hanya bertemankah? Atau mungkin kembar tak identik? Atau jangan jangan… mereka punya hubungan terlarang?!

Mata Hwa Young membulat, kenapa selalu dugaan aneh yang bisa ia pikirkan? Bukankah masih banyak alasan yang masih masuk akal?

Kembali ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya, memikirkan segala kemungkinan mengenai hubungan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sepupunya,"

Sekali hentak Hwa Young membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang, menghadap asal suara. Disana berdiri sosok namja yang beberapa jam terakhir selalu membuat wajahnya bersemu merah. Tapi tunggu dulu, dia bilang apa tadi?

"Changmin-ssi?" entah ini pertanyaan atau bukan, yang pasti sudah jelas namja itu adalah Changmin dan Hwa Young masih bertanya?

Baiklah lupakan. Tampak kedua belah alis Hwa Young saling bertaut, pernyataan yang baru saja Changmin lontarkanlah yang membuat Hwa Young memandang takjub-atau mungkin aneh- pada seseorang dihadapannya.

Apa Changmin bisa membaca pikirannya? Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu kalau dirinya tengah mempertanyakan status hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati?

Perlahan Changmin melangkah mendekat. Bibirnya tak henti mengulum senyum, setelah jaraknya dan Hwa Young cukup dekat ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Hwa young menatap tangan itu semakin aneh, sungguh pria dihadapannya ini berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, dan satu lagi apa ia memiliki indera ke enam?

Sementara Changmin lekat menatap Hwa Young. tangannya yang sejak tadi terulur tak kunjung mendapat sambutan dari tangan Hwa Young, akhirnya Changmin menarik tangannya kembali ia menghembuskan nafasnya kuat.

Manik hitam Hwa Young mengerjap, ternyata ia baru saja sadar dari ketakjubannya pada Changmin yang ia pikir memiliki indera keenam itu.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya, entah mengapa melihat Hwa Young mengerjap dengan sepasang mata hitam bulatnya membuat wajah Changmin terasa panas.

Cukup manis untuk ukuran yeoja berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun…

"Changmin-ssi…" panggil Hwa Young, kali ini Changmin yang mengerjap. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

"Ah, ye…" Changmin tampak tersenyum kikuk, ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

Hwa Young menatap uluran tangan itu lagi, kepalanya ia miringkan kesebelah kanan seolah berpikir apa maksud dari uluran tangan Changmin ini.

Melihat tingkah Hwa Young terdengar kikikan kecil dari Changmin, ia tak pernah melihat seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu apa maksud dari uluran tangan. Bukankah ini bukan sesuatu yang jarang terjadi? Semua orang normal pasti tahu apa maksud Changmin.

Karena tak juga mendapat respon, akhirnya Chagnmin menarik –sedikit paksa- tangan Hwa Young. ia menjabatnya dan menggoyangnya keatas kebawah beberapa kali. "Yoo Changmin imnida," kata Changmin antusias.

"Yoo Changmin?" ulang Hwa Young. Marga mereka berdua berbeda, jadi benar mereka hanya sepupuan saja…

Changmin mengangguk, ia kembali tersenyum. "Sekarang siapa namamu? Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi sebelumnya…"

Pentingkah berkenalan secara resmi? Sepertinya sudah cukup saling tahu nama saja bukan? Yah, Yoon Changmin benar-benar orang yang rumit.

"baiklah, Ryu Hwa Young imnida. Changmin-ssi berapa usiamu?"

Ini seperti perkenalan di dunia maya. Sungguh, apa mereka tak sadar denga usia mereka? Oh tidak, lupakan Changmin. ingat salah satu dari mereka hampir berkepala tiga!

"tujuh belas, dan usiamu dua puluh tujuh tahun? Benarkan?" baiklah Changmin mulai mengerahkan Indera keenam-nya lagi-mungkin- dan apa ia sengaja melakukannya? Ingin membuat yeoja dihadapannya kembali takjub dengan kemampun yang sebenarnya tak pernah ia miliki?

Baiklah, salahkan insting Changmin yang sangat kuat. Bahkan ia bisa menebak apa yang orang lain pikirkan hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya saja, mungkin karena sejak kecil ia selalu melatihnya?

Ya, ia selalu melatihnya. Mencoba membaca pikiran sepupunya yang selalu tertutup dan tak pernah mau mengatakan apapun yang ada dipikirannya. Itulah sebab utamanya mengapa ia memiliki kemampuan itu.

Bukan kemampuan membaca pikiran, hanya menebak apa yang ada dipikiran orang lain. Jangankan menebak pikiran seseorang yang mudah ditebak seperti Hwa Young. bahkan seseorang seperti sepupunya yang memiliki seribu topengpun bukan sesuatu yang sulit baginya.

Fajar itu mereka habiskan dengan bercakap-cakap bersama dipekarangan kediaman keluarga Cho, sementara sepasang manik sayu menatap mereka dari balik jendela dilantai dua. Wajah pucatnya nampak berseri seolah satu bebannya perlahan mulai terlepas.

"Gomawoyo Changmin-ah, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik… bantu aku, hingga… semuanya selesai,"

.

.

Hwa Young terpekur memeluk lututnya. Setelah tadi pagi berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan Changmin di halaman belakang rumah, ia memutuskan kembali kekamarnya.

Kruyuukkk~

Ah… inilah yang sejak tadi ia tahan, cacing-cacing diperutnya mulai berdemo karena sejak kemarin malam ia belum memberi mereka makan apapun.

Semalaman ia harus mengemas barang-barangnya, belum lagi mengurus cuti di dua tempat bekerja tetapnya.

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dilutut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia harus mencuri makanan? Hei, rumah ini tak sesepi yang Hwa Young duga sebelumnya, disini banyak pelayan yang berkeliaran. Kalau sampai ia memutuskan mencuri makanan bisa dipastikan ia akan langsung tertangkap basah. Ah, menyebalkan.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan sepasang manik sayu mengedarkan pandangannya hingga manik itu bertemu pandang dengan manik indah yang sejak tadi memandang gusar kesegala arah, Hwa Young yang kelaparan.

"Perawan tua," panggilan Kyuhyun terdengar menggema ditelinga Hwa Young, sungguh namja dihadapannya ini tak mempunyai sedikitpun sopan santun.

Tatapan tajam Hwa Young lemparkan tepat kearah Kyuhyun, lelaki yang sejak tadi berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, enyahlah rasanya hari-harinya akan benar-benar menjadi hari yang buruk dimulai sekarang atau tadi malam? Ah, entahlah. Kini Hwa Young mulai menyesali keputusannya.

Hwa Young mendelik lalu membuka mulutnya malas, "Wae?"

Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam Hwa Young, Kyuhyun melangkah masuk kekamar Hwa Young. ia berdiri menghadap jendela membiarkan cahaya mentari pagi menerpanya, matanya memandang lepas kedepan, namun entah apa yang ia lihat.

Berkas sinar matahari menelusup diantara tubuh jangkung nan kurus milik Kyuhyun, bayangan tubuhnya jatuh dilantai dengan penggambaran yang amat sempurna.

Hwa Young menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Lelaki berperawakan jangkung dihadapannya kini nampak sempurna meski hanya berbalut celana panjang putih dipadukan dengan kaos tebal panjang sewarna biru langit.

Kulitnya yang putih pucat terlihat bersinar, begitupun rambutnya yang kecoklatan. Cho Kyuhyun…

"Sudah puas menatapku?"

Hwa Young segera tersadar, cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum Kyuhyun menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah menatapnya lekat. Ya, walaupun pada nyatanya Kyuhyun sudah tahu mengenai itu.

"Menatapmua?" Hwa Young mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kedepan hidung. Matanya terbelalak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang amat percaya diri itu. "Aku? Kau bercanda, haha…" sangkal Hwa Young diiringa dengan tawanya yang terdengar garing.

Tubuh tinggi itu kini berbalik membelakangi jendela dan menghadap lurus kearah Hwa Young yang tengah menekuk lutut diatas tempat tidur. "terserahlah, aku tahu aku memang tampan,"

Seringaian berkembang ddibir pucat Kyuhyun, sipat aslinya yang memang jahil mulai keluar dan sepertinya sukses menghancurkan pagi 'indah' milik Hwa Young.

Hwa Young hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya malas. Sementara Kyuhyun ia nampak tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah yeoja dihadapannya. Childish.

"Perawan tua, kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, sebenarnya inilah alasan utama kenapa ia datang kekamar Hwa Young pagi ini.

"Tidak!" jawab Hwa Young cepat, selapar apapun ia tak mau harga dirinya jatuh kali ini.

"Sungguh?"

"Aku bilang aku Tidak-"

Kruyukkkk~

Hwa Young mengernyit, ia merutuki cacing-cacing peliharaannya yang tak mau diajak kompromi. Dan sekarang terlambat, harga dirinya yang ia junjung tinggi-tinggi telah jatuh kedasar jurang paling dalam dan gelap. Bahkan Hwa Young tidak tahu lagi harus diibaratkan dengan apa harga dirinya itu sekarang.

Senyuman kembali berkembang dibibir Kyuhyun tatkala ia mendengar suara 'alam' yang berasal dari perut Hwa Young. Jika ia tak melihat wajah Hwa Young yang menahan malu, sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu juga. Tapi nampaknya ia masih punya nurani.

"Aku tunggu dimeja makan!" Kyuhyun berjalan pergi sambil menahan tawa, sedikit lebih lama saja ia berada disana, tawanya pasti akan segera pecah.

Ryu Hwa Young bodoh!

.

.

Hari berganti, pertengkaran setiap hari sudah tak bisa dielakkan lagi. Baik itu pertengkaran antara Kyuhyun dengan Hwa Young, atau Kyuhyun dengan Changmin, dan bahkan Kyuhyun yang harus bertengkar melawan Changmin dan Hwa Young yang sering kali berada dalam satu kubu.

Rumah mewah yang dulu sepi dan terkadang hanya terdengar dentingan piano ataupun suara game saja kini berubah menjadi ramai, auranya yang dulu dingin perlahan mulai menghangat.

Setiap hari selalu ada tawa dan senyuman. Hwa Young yang ternyata hobi merawat tanaman kini punya tugas baru selain menjadi sopir, ia menjaga toko bunga milik keluarga Cho. Kata Kyuhyun dulu toko bunga itu dikelola oleh orang lain dan karena sekarang ia punya 'pesuruh' baru jadi ia melimpahkannya pada Hwa Young.

Awalnya Hwa Young menganggap itu musibah, tapi setelah ia menjalaninya. Ia sadar kalau ia menyukai hidupnya yang sekarang. Hidup bersama dua orang pemuda yang sama sekali tak memiliki pertalian darah dengannya. Namun terkadang ia tak mau mengakuinya. Apalagi kalau harus sampai beramah tamah dengan si tuan setan. Cih.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hari ini aku akan pulang kerumah dulu,"

"Imo… dia ingin bertemu denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makan siangnya yang masih utuh.

Changmin mengangguk, ia mulai memasukkan makanan yang ada dihadapannya kedalam mulutnya hingga mulutnya penuh. "Mmm.." Chagmin bergumam tak jelas ditengah aktivitasnya yang sibuk mengunyah makan siangnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh sendok dan mulai mengaduk makanannya."Kapan kau akan pulang?" tanyanya.

Alis Changmin sebelah kanan terangkat dan lalu saling bertaut, nampaknya ia tengah berpikir. "Entahlah, tapi sepertinya aku hanya akan tidur dirumah malam ini saja…" setelah menjawab ia kembali memasukkan sendok yang telah terisi penuh kedalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun tak memberi tanggapan, ia terus mengaduk makanannya malas. Harinya akan sangat membosankan jika tak ada Changmin bersamanya.

Bell tanda pelajaran berakhir telah berbunyi, semua siswa sibuk membereskan peralatan belajar mereka dan memasukkannya kedalam tas lalu berburu menuju pintu.

Begitupun Changmin yang juga membereskan peralatan belajar namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Ia masih duduk bersandar dengan malas dikursinya, matanya terus menatap pergerakan Changmin yang masih sibuk menata isi ranselnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepatlah pulang. Mungkin noona sudah menunggumu didepan.." Noona, begitulah panggilan Changmin pada Hwa Young sekarang, jangan tanya bagaimana Kyuhyun menggilnya. Sepertinya Perawan Tua dan Si cerewet merupakan panggilan yang paling cocok untuk Hwa Young bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya malas, ia bergumam pelan.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya untuk menjemputku nanti, aku masih mau mengerjakan ini.." tangannya terangkat menunjukkan buku tugasnya yang masih kosong.

Changmin mengangkat ranselnya dan menyampirkannya dikedua bahu tegapnya. Ia merapikan seragamnya sebentar. "Jangan terlalu lama, kalau sudah selesai segeralah pulang. Atau kau akan mendengar amukan ahjussi lagi… "

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengangguk lemah. "Arra, cepatlah keluar atau kau juga akan mendengar amukan Samchon yang sangat dahsyat itu.."

"Hahahaha.. kau benar, aku pergi dulu." Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun, lalu melambai dari balik kaca setelah ia berada di luar kelas.

Setelah kepergian Changmin suasana kelas menjadi sunyi, tak ada seorangpun diruangan itu. Hampir semua siswa sudah pulang dan hanya ada beberapa yang masih berlalu-lalang dilorong sekolah.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kuat, seolah-olah dengan begitu semua bebannya akan terhempas bersamaan dengan nafasnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya lalu berhenti pada satu bagian ruangan yang tak lain adalah jendela yang tepat berada disampingnya.

Dilihatnya Changmin yang tengah melangkah lebar menuju gerbang sekolah, disana terparkir Sedan berwarna putih milik Yoo Sonsaengnim, Samchonnya.

Ia menatap pemandangan itu lekat hingga Changmin masuk kedalam mobil, dan benda beroda itu berlalu meninggalkan pelataran sekolah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Angannya menerawang, membayangkan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Pulang sekolah bersama appa.

Harapannya tak muluk-muluk bukan? ingin sekali ia merasakannya walau hanya sekali seumur hidup.

Membicarakan banyak hal pada appa, membanggakan diri karena nilainya yang selalu sempurna, saling berbagi bagaiman cara menaklukkan wanita.

Ck. Hanya itu, Kyuhyun tak pernah meminta sebuah perusahaan, rumah, atau saham-saham yang tertanam dibanyak perusahaan besar. Ia tak pernah sekalipun memintanya.

Tapi Tuhan tampaknya tak mendengar harapannya, atau mungkin belum saatnya harapan itu terkabul?

Usianya yang kini baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Kyuhyun telah memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar walaupun bukan ia yang mengelola melainkan orang-orang kepercayaan ayahnya, belum lagi saham-saham diberbagai perusahaan yang appanya beli atas nama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun telah menerima semua itu sekarang, bukan berarti ia tak pernah menolaknya. Tentu saja dulu ia menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Tapi apa yang Tuan Cho Young Hwan yang terhormat katakan?  
 _  
_ _"semua itu untuk bekal hidupmu, aku tak mau lagi ikut campur dengan kehidupanmu. Jangan ganggu aku suatu saat nanti dengan alasan kau membutuhkan uang."_

Seperti busur panah yang menancap tepat didada Kyuhyun, sakit. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Sebegitu bencinya kah appa pada dirinya? Bahkan ia tega mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti itu pada anak yang bahkan usianya baru saja menginjak empat belas tahun?

Kyuhyun terbatuk tiba-tiba, ia meremas dadanya lalu merogoh kantung dalam blazernya. Kini tangannya menggenggam botol bening berisi pil berwarna putih.

Ia sempat tersenyum ditengah ringisannya hingga akhirnya ia meneggak dua buah pil dari botol yang ada ditangannya.

Lucu, hidupnya benar-benar lucu. Bagaimana bisa ia hidup tergantung pada benda-benda berukuran kecil itu? Kadang ingin sekali ia melewati batasnya, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam rasa sakit yang menyiksa.

Tapi ia tak bisa, masih banyak yang belum ia selesaikan. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyerah, ia harus bertahan sesulit apapun itu.

Bertahan untuk orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Bertahan untuk seseorang yang baru-baru ini menjadi salah satu sumber semangat hidupnya.

Salahkan ia yang mudah tergantung pada orang lain, salahkan dirinya yang mudah menyayangi siapapun yang ada disekitarnya.

Sejak beberapa hari terakhir, jantungnya mulai seringkali berdetak tak normal tapi tak menimbulkan rasa sakit seperti biasanya. Dan ini hanya terjadi jika ia tengah bersama yeoja yang kini hidup satu atap dengannya. Ryu Hwa Young Si perawan tua.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Pikirannya mulai melantur lagi, meracuni semua sel dalam tubuhnya hingga terkadang ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Secepat mungkin ia beranjak, menyambar ranselnya yang ada diatas meja. Dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Ia tak boleh diam terlalu lama atau otaknya yang cerdas akan rusak karena terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal yang tak masuk akal-baginya-.

Kakinya kini melangkah dijalanan setapak yang ada ditaman kota. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana, telinganya tersumpal sebuah benda yang mengalunkan melody indah.

Langkahnya mengayun ringan, mengiringi tiupan angin lembut dimusim gugur, bersamaan itupula dedaunan sewarna coklat diatas kepalanya berjatuhan menghujani tubuh kurusnya yang nampak tersembunyi dibalik blazer hitam sekolah.

Menikmati hidup ala Cho Kyuhyun, sederhana. Beginilah Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, namja sederhana yang tak mempunyai sedikitpun obsesi pada benda bernama uang yang banyak orang agungkan.

Beberapa siswi yang berpapasan dengannya saling berbisik dan melempar senyum termanisnya. Ia tak tahu mereka dari sekolah mana, yang pasti bukan hanya dari satu sekolah, terbukti dengan seragam mereka yang beragam.

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman simpul, Donghae hyung pernah berkata, tersenyumlah apaun yang yang terjadi. Mungkin karena itu ia tersenyum sekarang.

Maafkan aku hyung, aku tak pernah melakukannya … maafkan aku…

Kini kakinya melangkah disepanjang trotoar, hari ini ia benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya dengan berjalan-jalan.

Matanya yang sejak tadi terus menelusuri etalase-etalase toko yang menjual berbagai jenis barang, berhenti pada sebuah kaca besar yang menampilkan sebuah foto berukuran cukup besar.

Kyuhyun berdiri mematung disana, wajahnya yang datar menatap lurus benda yang terpisah kaca berukuran besar dari dirnya. Sebuah foto keluarga berisi empat orang.

Mungkin dua orang yang duduk itu adalah eomma dan appa mereka, lalu dua orang laki-laki yang berdiri dibelakang merupakan anak anak-anaknya. Senyuman orang-orang dalam foto itu terlihat bahagia, namja yang nampaknya berusia paling muda merangkul bahu ibunya yang duduk didepannya, sementara namja yang satunya lagi tersenyum ramah.

Aku tak punya satupun foto keluarga…

Setelah berdiri beberapa saat disana hingga menimbulkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, sudah berapakali ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri hari ini? Sungguh hidupnya menyedihkan.

Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar sempurna ditangannya, ternyata sudah jam tujuh malam. Sepertinya ia harus segera pulang atau Ahjussi akan mengamuk setibanya ia dirumah. Lagipula, hujan nampaknya akan segera turun. Sejak tadi sore memang cuaca sedikit mendung.

.

.

"Agassi kau sudah pulang?"

"Ye ahjussi," Hwa Young menjawab seraya tersenyum, lelaki paruh baya dihadapannya merupakan orang paling ramah dirumah ini selain Yoo Changmin tentunya.

Hwa Young melangkah hendak kekamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika langkah Lee ahjussi terdengar terburu-buru menuju kearahnya.

"Agassi, apa kau pulang sendiri?" nada suara Lee ahjussi terdengar cemas, Hwa Young menautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Ne ahjussi, waeyo?"

"Kyuhyun, anni maksudku tuan muda Kyuhyun…"

"Kyuhyun? Dia belum pulang ahjussi?"

"Belum, aku pikir karena agassi belum pulang ia ada bersamamu.." ahjussi semakin khawatir, tidak biasanya tuannya pulang larut walaupun ini baru jam tujuh malam.

Hwa Young mengerutkan dahinya. Jelas-jelas tadi Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak menjemput, apa ia tak mengatakan itu pada ahjussi?

"Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk tidak menjemputnya hari ini, karena itu seharian ini aku berada di toko bunga, Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan itu padamu ahjussi?"

Ahjussi menggeleng, kekhawatirannya semakin memuncak, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kemana ia harus mencari Kyuhyun? Jangan dulu menghubungi Yoo Joon Sang atau semuanya akan semakin kacau karena pria itu akan jauh lebih cemas dibanding dirinya.

"Ah, ye… kalau begitu, agassi pasti belum makan malam.. aku sudah menyiapkannya di meja makan,"

Hwa Young mengangguk, ahjussi pamit pergi setelah menyuruhnya untuk segera makan malam. Ditatapnya punggung lelaki paruh baya itu yang kini mulai menjauh.

Hwa Young masih mengerutkan dahinya, otaknya mulai berputar. Kenapa ahjussi harus cemas seperti itu? Ini baru jam tujuh malam, lagipula Kyuhyun itu namja! Oh, satu lagi. kemana Changmin? apa ia juga bersama Kyuhyun? Kenapa ahjussi tidak bertanya soal Changmin?

Makanan yang ada di meja makan besar itu hanya ada satu porsi, satu mangkuk nasi, satu pasang sumpit dan juga sendok. Kursi yang ada diujung kosong, itu tempat duduk Kyuhyun. Kursi yang ada didepan Hwa Young juga kosong, itu kursi milik Changmin. Kyuhyun masih belum pulang dan Changmin pulang kerumah orang tuanya itulah yang Lee ahjussi katakan.

Hwa Young mengaduk makanannya malas, makan sendiri rasanya sepi sekali. Meski disini banyak pelayan, tapi hanya mereka bertiga yang selalu makan di meja makan besar itu. Ya, setidaknya Hwa Young sadar ia masih dianggap sebagai tamu dan tentunya sedikit dihormati dirumah ini, dengan di ijinkannya ia makan satu meja dengan sang tuan rumah.

Sejak kapan seorang Ryu Hwa Young tidak nyaman makan sendiri? Hanya dalam waktu dua minggu kebiasaannya perlahan mulai berubah. Padahal sepuluh tahun ia lalui seorang diri, melakukan segala hal sendiri. Dan sekarang ia mengeluh hanya karena harus makan sendiri?

Apa makanan enak disini telah mencuci otaknya? Sebelum ia tinggal dirumah ini, sebelum tidur ia selalu menangis karena merindukan kedua orang tuanya dan juga Hyun Hwa. Tapi sekarang? Ya, setidaknya ia tak menangis sebanyak dulu.

Makanan enak… makan malamnya malam ini juga enak, tapi nafsu makan Hwa Young telah menguap entah kemana. Ia sungguh tak bernafsu kali ini.

Hwa Young beranjak meninggalkan meja makan, nasi dimangkuknya hanya berkurang tak sampai seperempatnya. Ia harus menghubungi Kyuhyun sepertinya, ternyata tanpa disadarinya ia juga ikut mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun apalagi diluar hujan cukup deras.

Jemari lentik miliknya menari diatas layar handphone berwarna putih, ia mengetik pesan dan lalu mengirimkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Halte Bus? Kenapa tidak naik taksi saja.."

Itu suara Lee ahjussi, Hwa Young berjalan mendekati asal suara. Sepertinya ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang.

Oh, Lee ahjussi sedang menerima telepon ternyata.

"tunggulah disana, aku kesana sekarang.."

Ahjussi menaruh gagang telepon ditempatnya. Ia menyambar kunci mobil dilaci nakas lalu bergegas menuju pintu depan hendak keluar, namun sebuah tangan mencekalnya. Ternyata itu tangan milik Hwa Young.

"Ahjussi mau kemana?"

"Oh, agassi… aku mau pergi ke halte bus.." ahjussi tampak terburu-buru menggunakan sepatunya.

"menjemput Kyuhyun?" tebak Hwa Young, ahjussi tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

Hwa Young tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mencekal lengan Lee ahjussi yang hampir menyentuh gagang pintu. "Ahjussi biar aku saja yang menjemput Kyuhyun.."

"Tidak perlu agassi, ini sudah malam. Lagipula berbahaya menyetir ditengah hujan seperti ini.. "

Hwa Young memutar otaknya, memikirkan alasan apa yang harus ia katakan agar Lee ahjussi menyetujui keinginannya untuk menjemput Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau ke mini market didepan sana, lagipula halte bus kan dekat jadi tidak perlu menggunakan mobil," Hwa Young bersikeras, rasanya sudah menjadi kewajiban baginya menjemput Kyuhyun walaupun sposisinya bukan sebagai sopir kali ini.

Melihat keteguhan Hwa Young, akhirnya ahjussi mengangguk. Dan ia tahu tuannya akan lebih senang jika Hwa Young yang menjemput, bukan dirinya. Ahjussi tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun pada Hwa Young meski seringkali Kyuhyun menyangkal dan tak pernah mau mengaku.

"Gomawo ahjussi," sergah Hwa Young sambil tersenyum lebar, ia segera berlari menuju pintu kamarnya dan keluar dengan menggunakan hoodie berwarna coklat yang telah membungkus tubuhnya.

Hwa Young berpamitan dan lalu keluar dengan menggunakan payung, dan tentunya satu buah payung lagi ditangannya. Tidak lucu jika harus menggunakan satu payung dengan Kyuhyun. Sudah bisa dipastikan saat sampai dirumah salah satu dari mereka pasti dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Langkahnya sedikit lebih cepat, ia tak mau membuat Kyuhyun harus menunggu lama. Dan akhirnya ia hampir sampai di halte bus.

Kyuhyun ada disana, ia tengah menulis sesuatu dibuku bersampul hitam polos tanpa pernik apapun. Hwa Young menghentikan langkahnya, ditatapnya segala kegiatan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kearah kanan hendak memasukkan buku tadi kedalam tasnya.

Mereka bertemu pandang, sadarlah Kyuhyun kalau tak jauh dari tempatnya, seseorang tengah berdiri mematung dengan payung transparan yang ia gunakan.

Hwa Young melanjutkan langkahnya setelah ia ketahuan menatap pemuda itu ditengah hujan.

"kau menjemputku?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Hwa Young berdiri disampingnya, di halte bus.

"Menurutmu?" disodorkannya payung yang sejak tadi ia genggam pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah menggunakan ranselnya, Kyuhyun menyambut uluran payung dari Hwa Young. Tapi tak sedikitpun ia berniat untuk membukanya. Ia malah menarik bahu Hwa Young dan berjalan bersama menembus hujan dengan hanya satu payung yang mereka gunakan.

Hwa Young tersentak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun."Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau punya payung sendiri tuan muda!"

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya terkikik, ia melonggarkan rangkulannya pada tubuh Hwa Young. "Tidak mau!"

"Wae?! Cepat buka payungmu! Atau kau ingin kita pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup?"

"Tidak dan tidak mau!" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah, ia tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Aishh, terserah! Keras kepala!" gerutuan Hwa Young membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa, benarkah gadis disampingnya ini berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun? Tidak dapat dipercaya.

Mereka berjalan bersama menembus hujan, bahu mereka mulai basah karena tidak terlindung sepenuhnya oleh payung yang mereka gunakan. Hwa Young berjalan menunduk, melihat percikan air yang mengenai sepatu putihnya.

Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, tapi bagaimana jika kyuhyun tak suka ia menanyakan soal itu? Itu privasi, ia mengerti. Tapi tetap saja ia penasaran.

Kyuhyun menyimpan tangannya diatas kepala Hwa Young lalu menarik kepala Hwa Young hingga posisinya tidak menunduk lagi.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sembur Hwa Young saat kepalanya terangkat.

"Kenapa kau berjalan menunduk seperti itu? Kau tidak takut menabrak sesuatu?"

Tidak, karena kau ada disini, disampingku.

"Aishh, turunkan tanganmu!" Hwa Young menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, mencoba menjatuhkan tangan kyuhyun yang ada diatas kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya, mereka kembali dilanda kesunyian.

"Kyuhyun-ssi," akhirnya Hwa Young buka suara, memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hmm.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan gumaman pelan.

Kali ini Hwa Young menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun. "boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun masih menatap lurus kedepan, tak dihiraukannya Hwa Young yang kini menatapnya. "katakan," ujarnya singkat.

"Begini, mm… sudah hampir dua minggu aku tinggal dirumahmu, dan… aku tak pernah bertemu anggota keluargamu selain Changmin, dan juga aku tak menemukan satupun foto keluarga dirumahmu," Hwa Young menghela nafas, melirik Kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya. "aku ingin tahu… dimana orang tuamu?" lanjut Hwa Young.

Kyuhyun tak lekas menjawab, ia menghela nafas beberapa kali. Bibirnya terasa kelu sekarang.

"Tak perlu dijawab kalau kau tidak mau…" kedua tangan Hwa Young bergerak kekanan dan kiri tanda bahwa tak apa jika Kyuhyun tak mau menjawab.

Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas, tak apa kalau hanya memberitahukan keberadaan mereka. Tapi tidak kalau untuk memberitahukan masa lalunya. "Gwenchana, akan aku jawab…"

Tangan Hwa Young yang tadi terangkat perlahan mulai turun, ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Jelas terpancar keraguan diwajah pucat itu.

"Appa…" Kyuhyun mulai membuka mulutnya, "… dia ada di Amerika," lanjut Kyuhyun setenang mungkin, mencoba menahan perasaannya yang selalu tak karuan tiap kali mengingat appanya.

"sedangkan eomma… dia meninggal ketika melahirkanku,"

Hwa Young tersentak, bukan ini yang ingin ia dengar. Jika ia tahu kenyataannya seperti ini, ia bersumpah takkan pernah menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun. Takkan pernah.

"maaf, aku tak bermaksud…" serasa tercekat, suara Hwa Young hilang ditelan derasnya hujan. Bayangan keluarganya mulai berseliweran dibenaknya.

"Gwenchana," Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mengingat semuanya.

"Jadi kau anak tunggal?" entah kesimpulan ini Hwa Young ambil darimana. Setelah sekuat mungkin ia menekan perasaannya, rasa penasaran kembali menderanya.

Kembali Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia tahu Hwa Young bukan tipe orang yang suka menyimpan apa yang ada dipikirannya, ia sudah bersiap jikalau Hwa Young bertanya mengenai ini. Dan ternyata ia benar-benar menanyakannya.

"Anni, aku punya seorang hyung… dia sebaya denganmu.."

Seperti mendapat udara segar, Hwa Young tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Hwa Young semangat.

"Dia…" perkataan Kyuhyun menggantung begitu saja, membuat Hwa Young menebak-nebak keberadaan hyungnya Kyuhyun yang sebaya dengannya. Jika melihat wajah Kyuhyun, ia yakin hyungnya Kyuhyun juga pasti tampan. Ya, Hwa Young akui, anak keras kepala disampingnya ini memang tampan.

"Dia sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu, karena… kecelakaan,"

Udara serasa membeku, lagi Hwa Young menemukan kesamaan antara dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Malang, kata itulah yang pertama kali terbersit dalam pikirannya mengenai keadaan keluarga Kyuhyun yang hampir sama persis dengannya, hanya saja bedanya Kyuhyun masih mempunyai appa sedangkan ia tidak.

Entah apa yang harus Hwa Young katakan sekarang, Hwa Young yang cerewet bisa juga kehilangan kata-kata. Air matanya hampir menetes andai saja ia tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun kalau melihatnya.

"nasib kita hampir sama Cho Kyuhyun," Hwa Young tertawa getir, ia menghela nafas pelan lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi kau lebih beruntung dariku, setidaknya kau masih punya seorang appa disampingmu.."

Appa? Disampingku? Ya, aku masih bisa melihat raga milik appa yang jauh disana… namun jiwanya? Aku tidak tahu…

Hujan semakin deras, lagi-lagi mereka tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing. Hingga sebuah mobil melaju cukup kencang mengakibatkan genangan air yang ada dijalan terciprat hingga membuat tubuh Kyuhyun yang berjalan disebelah jalanan basah kuyup.

"Ya! Kalau menyetir hati-hati!" teriakan Hwa Young terdengar amat kencang, ia menukar posisinya dengan Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang ialah yang berdiri di sebelah jalanan.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Hwa Young tampak cemas melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang basah kuyup, tapi tak lama setelah itu ia tertawa cukup kencang. Baginya Kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan basah seperti ini terlihat seperti anak anjing yang baru saja dimandikan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Kyuhyun menggerutu sembari menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang sudah terlanjur basah dan kotor.

Hwa Young masih tetap tertawa, namja dihapannya ini ternyata bisa juga terlihat lucu. "Hahaha.. mian.. mian, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik apanya? Aku basah sekarang! Lagipula kenapa kau tertawa?!" Kyuhyun mengomel mengenai keadaannya, sedangkan Hwa Young mencoba menghentikan tawanya yang masih belum mau berhenti juga.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak anjing, hahaha…"

"Mworago?! Anak anjing?! Kau menyebutku anak anjing?!"

.

.

Hwa Young berjalan menuju meja makan , tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun disana. Bahkan disana juga hanya ada satu mangkuk sama seperti tadi malam. Dimana Kyuhun?

"Chogiyo, Yoon Hee-ssi," panggil Hwa Young pada salah satu pelayan. Dia Kim Yoon Hee salah satu pelayan tetap dirumah ini.

Yoon Hee berlari kecil menghampiri Hwa Young yang berdiri disamping meja makan. "Ne, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"kemana Kyuhyun? Kenapa hanya ada satu porsi sarapan di atas meja?"

"Tuan muda demam sejak tadi malam…"

"Demam?"

Kyuhyun demam?

Setelah mendengar penuturan Yoon Hee, ia berjalan atau lebih tepatnya setengah berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Lantai tempat kamar Kyuhyun berada.

Kakinya menapak dianak tangga terakhir, sepasang kakinya yang tadi berjalan cepat kini melangkah ragu. Haruskah ia menemui Kyuhyun sekarang? Kenapa ia harus secemas ini?

Ketika ia hampir mencapai daun pintu kamar Kyuhyun, ia hanya diam berdiri diasana, menatap pintu itu seolah tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

Ketuk…

Tidak…

Ketuk…

Tidak…

Ketuk…

Tiba-tiba saja pintu dihadapannya berdecit dan terbuka perlahan. Mata Hwa Young terbelalak dan reflek ia membalikkan tubuh dan berlari kearah tangga.

"Perawan tua!"

Suara parau dan sedikit serak namun tetap terdengar berat. Hwa Young kenal betul suara siapa itu. Oh, dan satu lagi. Siapa yang selalu memanggilnya perawan tua dirumah ini? ini bukan tebakkan yang sulit, bahkan orang paling bodohpun pasti tahu siapa itu.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Hwa Young membalik tubuhnya yang tengah berdiri dianak tangga kedua dari atas. Ia tersenyum kikuk dan salah tingkah karena ketahuan berdiri di depan kamar Kyuhyun oleh sang pemilik.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bodoh! Bodoh!

"Ehehehe…" tawa Hwa Young terdengar hambar, entah untuk apa ia tertawa. Mungkin menutupi kegugupannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tangannya terlipat didada. "Kenapa tersenyum? Ada yang lucu?"

"Obseoh! Ehehe…"

"Kau aneh Ryu Hwa Young, untuk apa kau berdiri didepan pintu kamarku tadi?" selidik Kyuhyun. Menyenangkan baginya membuat Hwa Young salah tingkah dan tersudut, seperti hiburan tersendiri dipaginya yang cukup buruk ini.

Oh ya, ini hari yang buruk. Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur karena tubuhnya menggigil dan terasa sakit, tapi penderitaannya berakhir pukul tiga lewat lima belas menit tadi, tepat saat Choi Siwon dokter pribadinya datang dan membuatnya bisa tertidur pulas.

Tapi bukan berarti semuanya membaik secepat membalikkan telapak tangan. Ketika bangun ia merasa tubuhnya melayang, seperti kehilangan kendali, kedua tangan dan kakinya tak bisa diangkat. Karena itu pula ia sarapan dikamarnya pagi ini, tapi ia rasa sekarang sudah lebih baik.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menghela nafas, matanya menerawang entah apa yang ia lihat.

"…Kyuhyun-ssi…" panggil Hwa Young entah yang keberapa kalinya. Ketika ia menjelaskan berbagai macam alasan mengapa ia bisa berada didepan kamar Kyuhyun dimulai dari berolah raga sampai mengejar tikus. Dan setelah lelah mengarang bebas, ia sadar Cho Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkannya.

Malangnya Hwa Young, usahanya untuk berbohong benar-benar tak mendapat tanggapan. Ia menemukan Cho Kyuhyun melempar pandangan kosong kearah lain. Pandangan sedu yang kerap kali Hwa Young lihat diraut pucat itu.

Seakan tenggelam dalam manik hitam Kyuhyun. Hwa Young ikut terdiam, namun tangannya terangkat tanpa ia sadari. Menyentuh lembut lengan Kyuhyun yang terjuntai bebas disamping tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun terperangah. Apa arti sentuhan ini? matanya membulat sempurna namun ia sama sekali tak menolak sentuhan jemari Hwa Young dilengannya. Sentuhan lembut itu begitu hangat dan ia rindukan. Apa sentuhan eomma sehangat ini dulu?

"bahkan tanganmu terasa panas…"

Tiba-tiba Hwa Young bersuara. Jemari lentiknya sedikit memijat tangan Kyuhyun yang kini ada digenggamannya. Rasa hangat menjalar di sekujur telapak tangannya, ia sadar Kyuhyun benar-benar tengah sakit sekarang.

Mata Hwa Young terasa memanas. Tiba-tiba angannya melayang, ia teringat Hyun Hwa-nya. Jika Hyun Hwa masih ada sekarang, ia pasti sudah sebesar Kyuhyun. Hyun Hwa-nya yang tampan, warna kulitnya hampir sama dengan Kyuhyun hanya saja lebih merona tidak pucat seperti namja dihadapannya ini.

Ia juga pasti tumbuh setinggi Kyuhyun. Kemampuannya bermain piano dan juga biola, Hwa Young yakin sudah mencapai tingkat mahir sekarang. Hyun Hwa-nya yang tampan. Andai ia masih bersamanya sekarang…

Air mata mengalir di pipi Hwa Young, ia terlalu dalam tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Secepat mungkin ia hapus air matanya dengan tangannya yang bebas, sementara tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun ia lepas setelah tersadar ia terlalu lama menggenggam tangan pucat itu.

Mereka tampak canggung satu sama lain, sementara Kyuhyun lekat menatap Hwa Young yang tiba-tiba saja meneteskan air mata setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Gwenchana?" jelas terdengar nada cemas disana.

Hwa Young tampak mengusap kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun pasti menganggapnya aneh karena tiba-tiba menangis dihadapannya. "Gwenchana.." senyuman berkembang di bibir Hwa Young seraya menjawab. "Tunggu dulu, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kau baik-baik saja?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeoboseo?… ya! Cho Kyuhyun!….. kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sakit eoh?!…. mworago?….. gwenchana?! Kau bilang baik-baik saja?! Yang benar saja!….. aish! Aku sudah tahu tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu disekolah sendiri kemarin….. arra, istirahatlah, kau mau aku bawakan apa?….. eoh, baiklah "

Dengan kasar Changmin memasukan handphone-nya kedalam saku, ia mendecak keras dan menghentakkan kakinya kuat dilantai, wajahnya berkerut kesal. Namun tak lama ia menghela napasnya, wajahnya kini terlihat benar-benar cemas.

Tadi pagi saat sampai di sekolah ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun disana, bahkan sampai bell istirahat berbunyipun Kyuhyun belum juga muncul dihadapannya. Changmin sempat kalang kabut karena cemas, sampai akhirnya ia menemui appa-nya untuk bertanya mengenai Kyuhyun.

Dan Changmin berani bersumpah demi apapun, mengapa otaknya tak pernah bekerja jika ia tengah panik? Kenapa ia selalu menjadi orang paling tolol di dunia jika merasa cemas?

Sungguh, ia merasa seperti terpeleset didepan para yoja penggemarnya dengan posisi menjijikan! Bahkan ini bisa jadi lebih buruk. Sangat-sangat buruk.

Saat ia bertanya pada appa-nya mengenai Kyuhyun, dengan santai Yoo sonsaengnim menjawab. "Kenapa tidak kau telpon saja Kyuhyun?"

Telpon? Oh, mengapa ia bisa lupa pada benda persegi yang selalu ia bawa? Benda yang bahkan sering ia sebut sebagai belahan jiwanya. Yoo Changmin kau memang bodoh!

.

.

Suara decit pintu memecah keheningan dalam ruangan bercat baby blue itu. Disana diatas tempat tidur yang berada tepat disamping jendela besar yang menghadap kehalaman belakang kediaman mewah keluarga Cho, seseorang dengan rambut coklatnya tengah berbaring menghadap jendela, membiarkan sinar mentari sore menerpanya.

Perlahan tubuh itu berbalik setelah mendengar suara decitan yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya yang dibuka dari arah luar, ia menyingkap selimut tebalnya dan dengan susah payah mendudukkan diri dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

Senyuman kecil merekah dibibir penuhnya ketika melihat siapa yang datang, warna kulitnya yang pucat seolah menggambarkan dirinya, menggambarkan keadaannya.

Ia mendesah ketika dilihatnya seseorang yang tadi membuka pintu kamar hanya berdiri disana, menatap dirinya dengan pandangan… iba? Entahlah ia tak tahu.

"Yoo Changmin.." serak, suara itulah yang tertangkap pedengaran Changmin.

Suara Cho Kyuhyun, suaranya terdengar seperti ditelan gemerisik suara daun yang saling beradu diluar sana. Pelan dan terasa miris ketika Changmin mendengarnya, sungguh berbeda dengan suara Cho Kyuhyun beberapa tahun lalu ketika mereka tinggal bersama. Ya, bersama Donghae juga tentunya.

"Donghae hyung! Changmin-ah! Cepat tangkap aku!"

Sepasang kaki kecil berlari mengitari halaman luas yang dipenuhi dengan kelopak bunga cherry yang berjatuhan dari tangkainya. Teriakannya terdengar begitu nyaring dan seolah memenuhi udara.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan lari!"

"Kyuhyun-ah berhenti!"

Sementara dibelakangnya, dua orang namja berbeda usia berlari mengejar. Namja yang lebih kecil berlari didepan mencoba untuk menggerakkan sepasang kaki kecilnya untuk melangkah lebih cepat lagi. Sementara yang lebih besar berlari dibelakang dengan kecepatan yang bisa disebut seperti siput.

Bukannya ia tak bisa berlari cepat seperti dua namja kecil didepannya, tapi ia lebih senang berjalan dibelakang, melihat kedua adik kecilnya berlarian saling mengejar, baginya itu jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada harus memenangkan permainan anak kecil ini.

Namun tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide bagaimana agar kedua anak kecil didepannya ini mau berhenti berlari. Donghae, namja berusia empat belas tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya. Secepat mungkin ia menarik tangan namja kecil yang ada dihadapannya, menggendongnya dan membawanya bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar disamping kiri.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku harus menangkap Kyuhyun!" namja kecil terus memberontak mencoba agar terlepas dari dekapan Donghae, ia tak mau kalau harus kalah dari Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan semua mainan kesayangannya. Tak akan pernah.

"sssstttt… jangan berisik Changmin-ah, kita sembunyi disini saja, eoh? " ujar Donghae sembari tersenyum manis dan memutar pandangannya waspada agar tak ketahuan Kyuhyun.

Changmin nampak menautkan kedua alisnya, bibirnya mengerucut begitu lucu. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, hm?"

Donghae masih tersenyum ia melepaskan Changmin dari gendongannya, "Hyung… kalau kita bersembunyi disini kapan aku menang? Aku tak mau Kyuhyun merebut mainanku lagi! Shireo!" bibir Changmin semakin mengerucut setelah ia melontarkan protesnya.

Kenapa ia harus sembunyi? Kalau begini bukankah akan jelas sekali kalau Kyuhyun yang akan menang? Dan ia tak suka itu! Ia tak suka kalah!

"arraseo Changminnie, aku berani jamin Kyuhyun tak akan menyentuh mainanmu oke? Yang penting sekarang kau diam disini dan turuti apa kataku"

Mendengar penuturan Donghae, Changmin terpaksa mengangguk. Namun meski anggukan kepalanya tampak ragu, sesungguhnya ia amat percaya pada namja dihadapannya ini, ia percaya Donghae hyung-nya takkan pernah berbohong.

Sementara Kyuhyun, namja kecil yang sejak tadi berlari kini menghentikan langkahnya ketika indra pendengarannya tak menangkap suara derap langkah hyung-nya dan juga Changmin.

Ia berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia tak menemukan dua sosok yang sejak tadi mengejarnya. Dimana Changmin dan juga Donghae hyung?

"Donghae hyung! Changmin-ah! Cepat keluar aku tahu kalian bersembunyi!"

Tak ada sahutan, yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin yang berputar lembut disekitarnya.

"Donghae hyung! Changmin-ah! Aku akan menemukan kalian!"

Masih tak ada sahutan, Kyuhyun mulai cemas. Biasanya hanya sekali panggil mereka akan segera keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tapi sekarang, bahkan Kyuhyun tak dapat mendengar sedikitpun suara mereka, Donghae dan juga Changmin.

"Kemana mereka…" Kyuhyun mulai bergumam panik, bertanya-tanya kemana Donghae hyung-nya dan juga Changmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan kesana-kemari, mencari keberadaan Donghae dan juga Changmin, "Donghae hyung! Changmin-ah! Kalian dimana?!"

Kyuhyun berlari menuju jalan yang tadi ia lewati, matanya terus berputar gelisah, "Hyung! Changmin!"

Manik hitam itu nampak mulai memerah, air mata menggenang membuat pandangan Kyuhyun menjadi kabur. "Hyung! Changmin!" sekali lagi teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar menggema. Ia tak tahu harus kemana ia mencari Changmin dan juga Donghae hyung-nya.

Tubuhnya kini serasa melemas, ia jatuh terpekur ditanah. Tangannya sibuk menghapus setiap tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari manik kelamnya.

"Donghae hyung…. Changmin-ah…." suaranya terdengar parau, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kemana ia harus mencari Changmin dan juga Donghae hyung-nya? Harusnya ia menurut perintah Donghae hyung-nya tadi agar berhenti berlari.

"Kyuhyunnie…"

Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam menahan air mata agar tak turun lagi membasahi kedua belah pipinya. Perlahan ia mendongak, ada dua pasang mata yang menatapnya lekat.

Kedua pasang mata itu milik mereka! Orang yang sejak tadi Kyuhyun cari. Changmin dan juga Donghae.

Secepat mungkin Kyuhyun menghambur memeluk Donghae. Dekapannya begitu erat seolah ia tak ingin sedikitpun melepaskannya, takkan pernah. Kyuhyun takkan pernah melepaskannya, Donghae harus selalu ada dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Hyung…." tangis Kyuhyun pecah, ia membenamkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae. Isakannya teredam namun masih terdengar memilukan.

"Kyu… uljima…"Changmin mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun lembut, air mata mulai menggenang di manik hitam Changmin. Mendengar Kyuhyun menangis, seperti anak-anak kebanyakan, mereka seringkali juga ikut merasakan kesedihan itu dan akhirnya menangis bersama.

"Uljima… maafkan hyung Kyuhyunnie…" gumaman Donghae terdengar amat lembut, sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah karena membuat adik semata wayangnya menangis sampai seperti ini. Tapi ketika maniknya menatap keberadaan Changmin, tanpa terasa senyuman kecil mengembang dibibirnya.

Changmin tengah menangis sembari mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Changmin dan Kyuhyun-nya menangis bersama. Ini bukan pemandangan asing sebenarnya karena mereka berdua memang selalu seperti ini, mereka tampak seperti kembar tak identik. Terlihat jelas, seringkali mereka saling merasakan perasaan satu sama lain.

Tangan Donghae yang terbebas menarik Changmin kedalam pelukannya, ia mendekap mereka berdua dengan penuh kehangatan. Donghae yang memang selalu menempatkan dirinya sebagai yang tertua dan seorang pelindung. Donghae Hyung yang berhati hangat.

"Maafkan aku… aku berjanji takkan pernah meninggalkan kalian…"

Kau melanggar janjimu Donghae hyung…

"Yaa! Yoo Changmin!"

Changmin terperangah mendengar bentakkan Kyuhyun, ia sadar sejak tadi ia berdiri diambang pintu dan tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"eoh… ya,"

Changmin melangkah mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dengan sprei berwarna putih bersih itu.

"mana jjangmyeon-nya?" bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut, nada suaranya terdengar memelas. Aigoo.. kyuhyun tengah ber-aegyo sekarang.

Changmin mendecih. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin evil dihadapannya ini masih bisa melakukan aegyo? Sungguh tidak cocok dengan sikapnya yang selalu ia perlihatkan. "Ahjussi sedang menyiapkannya…" tutur Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" lanjut Changmin.

"baik, setidaknya lebih baik dari tadi malam.." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"dimana…" perkataan Changmin menggantung, matanya lurus menatap tiang infus yang berdiri kokoh disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Hm? Mworago?" Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya dan bertanya.

"Dimana Hwa Young noona? Apa ia tahu…"

Kyuhyun tahu benar apa yang Changmin maksud, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya sedikit terpaksa.

"ia di toko bunga, aku menyuruhnya untuk tak pulang sebelum matahari terbenam… kau tahukan ia amat patuh padaku? Jadi kau jangan cemas, ia tak akan tahu…"

Changmin mengangguk pelan, "Tapi Kyuhyun-ah… bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti ia tahu mengenai ini dan juga tujuanmu itu?" tampak Kyuhyun menelan salivanya, ternyata Changmin juga sama dengannya. Memikirkan kemungkinan yang pasti akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin lembut sembari tersenyum, "tak usah kau pikirkan mengenai itu Changmin-ah, jangan cemas. Aku yakin cepat atau lambat dia akan mengerti, sekarang biarkan saja semuanya mengalir," Changmin menundukkan kepalanya. Perkataan Kyuhyun mulai meresap dalam pikirannya.

Bukan itu yang ia maksud, bukan hanya itu yang ia khawatirkan.

Seperti yang kau katakan, biarkan semuanya mengalir… dan tanpa kau sadari perasaanmu juga ikut mengalir, menyusuri takdir menyalahi skenariomu Cho Kyuhyun… aku mencemaskanmu, kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa harus dia?

.

.

Hari mulai gelap, ia harus segera pulang. Sesuai perintah Kyuhyun "jangan pulang sebelum matahari terbenam! Tapi, bukan berarti kau boleh pulang tengah malam!" perintah yang sungguh membingungkan.

Hwa Young tersenyum mengingatnya, ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa begitu patuh pada seorang namja kecil, ck. Sepertinya pribadinya mulai berubah semenjak ia tinggal di kediaman keluarga Cho itu.

Hwa Young mulai membereskan toko yang sudah sepi. Matanya menatap kesekeliling toko yang sudah nampak rapi, namun pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah pot bunga yang terletak sedikit tersembunyi.

"Lily of the Niel…" Hwa Young bergumam pelan, ia berjongkok dan meraih pot dengan bunga berwarna ungu kebiruan diatasnya.

Senyuman kembali berkembang dibibirnya, tanpa terasa ia kembali bergumam, "Donghae-ya…"

TBC


End file.
